Para Sempre Era Uma Vez
by alfred32
Summary: Mitologias, lendas e contos de fadas imortalizados no nosso inconsciente coletivo são agora retratadas em um universo ficcional onde todas elas existem e se correlacionam. Um mundo onde você pode encontrar o Peter Pan voando na noite em busca de crianças para capturar, o Drácula dormindo em seu caixão. o Chulhu devorando mundos ou até mesmo Iemanjá reinando no fundo do mar.
1. Menino Levado

Suas forças esvaiam e a ajuda estava longe de chegar. Homens da alta sociedade passavam por ela em suas carruagens luxuosas e fingiam não a ver. Quando um deles queria explorar sua sexualidade a procuravam, mas ao vê-la necessitada a evitavam como se fosse uma leprosa.

Mesmo sendo um beco escuro e mal cheiroso, aquele lugar ainda lhe era mais acolhedor do que a rua principal. Ao menos estava protegida dos olhares de superioridade e repreensão.

Logo a bolsa estourou e, como a mãe estava de pé, o bebê foi apresentado ao mundo com uma queda. A criança chorou com uma pequena ferida que se abriu em sua testa, mas logo parou, pois passou a se distrair com os odores da sarjeta. Ele nunca havia sentido cheiro algum além do líquido amniótico, só queria saber o que eram aqueles novos aromas. Dejetos, gordura derretida impregnada na parede, chorume e urina.

Como qualquer bebê curioso, o recém nascido foi descobrir o mundo com seu paladar. Demonstrando uma habilidade surpreendente para alguém que mal nascera, a criança foi se arrastando até a primeira fonte de sujeira e tentou bebê-la, nutrir-se dela, mas mãos firmes o agarraram antes.

As mãos não eram de sua mãe, cujo a eclampsia levou embora. Mas sim de um homem beirando os trinta, cujas roupas simples, mas não tão deterioradas, o denunciavam como alguém de baixo nascimento. Um mercador, pescador, artesão ou, como no caso, pirata. Ele passou pelo beco por acaso, sendo atraído pelo choro do recém nascido.

Ao acaso ou por destino?

Com um puxão sem nenhum zelo o homem removeu o cordão umbilical do bebê. Este por sua vez só guinchou um pouco, sem chegar a chorar. Mesmo tão novo, com a queda, já fora apresentado à dor e a ela tinha se acostumado. - Esse é forte! - Pensou o pirata.

\- Capitão William, deixa esse bastardo aí e vamos embora. A marinha já desconfia da nossa presença.

William chegou a fazer o movimento de colocar o bebê junto ao corpo da mãe onde certamente morreria após uma noite ao relento, mas algo o impediu. Não foi remorso, piedade nem nada do tipo. O capitão pensou naquela sua boa ação mais como um investimento.

\- O garoto vai com a gente.

\- Mas, senhor?! E quem da tripulação vai aceitar ser babá dessa coisa rosada?

\- Não há problema. Eu cuido da criação do menino.

\- Se os outros o virem cuidando de um bebê como uma mãe o senhor irá perder o respeito deles. Certamente irão dizer que está se tornando fraco e vão se amotinar!

\- Que os sessenta e seis selos de Salomão se abram e seus demônios queimem vivos os amotinados e traidores! - William parou um pouco para recuperar o fôlego após o descontrole emocional. - Não me contrarie, Smith. E o nome dele não será "coisa rosada", nem "bastardo". Será Peter.

**XXX**

As estrelas acompanhavam o trafegar da embarcação. Na popa do barco, o capitão olhava a linha do horizonte em busca do seu destino. Era uma figura singular aquele capitão. Seu olho esquerdo e seu braço direito eram próteses robóticas. Graças a essas atualizações corporais ele possuía visão digital e acoplado ao braço um canhão de pulso que quando queria usar mandava um comando mental que abria seu antebraço e virava sua mão para dentro dele, trocando o membro pelo canhão.

\- Capitão Barracuda! - Gritou um marinheiro, uma figura não convencional para os nossos padrões, assimétrico, se assemelhava a uma gelatina com três olhos. Seu posto era o alto do mastro principal usando uma luneta. - Planeta à vista!

Barracuda mirou seu olho vermelho cibernético para a direção indicada pelo seu subordinado e comemorou de forma tão estrondosa que despertou a todos. O mundo que buscava estava cada vez mais próximo. Aquele planetinha azul seria sua última escala para o seu destino final almejado.

Os marinheiros que dormiam em suas redes desconfortáveis foram até o encontro de seu líder no convés. Era uma tripulação diversificada, pois recebeu membros de cada canto da galáxia. Tinha um ser que era um guaxinim humanoide, um outro que tinha uma cabeça oval e também havia um terceiro que era uma forma de luz sapiente. Mesmo vindo de outras regiões do cosmo, todos eles dividiam algo em comum que parecia existir em todo o universo: eram piratas.

\- Timoneiro Immundra, prepare o barco para a entrada na atmosfera do planeta. - O timoneiro do barco voador parecia humano, com exceção de que sua pele era azul.

O barco era feito de madeira e pregos como qualquer um produzido na Terra, mesmo assim desceu no planeta com uma graça que desrespeitou todas as leis da física. A embarcação e sua tripulação não sentiu nenhuma diferença de temperatura, gravidade e pressão. O que estando expostos sem nenhuma proteção tecnologicamente avançada seria impossível. Viajavam pelo universo dependendo de um tipo diferente de ciência, a magia. Uma forma de trapacear as leis da física e fazer o que teoricamente seria impossível.

\- É aqui onde O Eleito nascerá? - Perguntou Immundra.

\- Sim, se é que já não nasceu. A criança nos guiará ao planeta em que o tempo não passa no centro do universo, assim prevê a profecia.

\- Onde estamos? Desculpe perguntar. - Immundra respirou fundo antes de continuar. - A atmosfera daqui é pobre em oxigênio e a gravidade muito baixa para o meu gosto!

\- Seus moradores chamam esse planeta de Terra.

O timoneiro fez força para conter o riso. - Que nome horrível, capitão. Por que não chamar de água, pedra ou planta?

**XXX**

Na mesa da sala do capitão William, onde antes havia vários papéis mercantes e rotas comerciais, agora tinha um pequerrucho que não conseguia nem se limpar sozinho. O capitão colocou um pano limpo sob suas vestes e deixou a criança pronta até que ela resolvesse evacuar novamente. Quando largava Peter, William o via começar a engatinhar e isso o enchia de um orgulho quase paternal.

\- Olha, Smith! Ele não tem nem uma semana de vida e já consegue engatinhar!

Smith no passado já assistiu ao seu capitão enforcar um desafeto com suas próprias tripas. Nem tal cena o horrorizou tanto quanto aquela que presenciava. - Isso não vai prestar. - Pensou.

William deixou o bebê aos cuidados do seu segundo em comando e foi verificar a área externa do barco, havia uma aglomeração estranha. O capitão farejou a formação de um motim.

\- Chegou o capitão William ou devo dizer a babá William. - Vários riram com a insinuação. O marujo era de baixo escalão, recém adicionado à tripulação. O que não o impedia de ser bem ousado. Veio de terras distantes, sua pele era escura para os padrões europeus e seus dentes foram serrilhados de proposito. Para dar um aspecto mais ameaçador. Tubarão, era como gostava de ser chamado.

\- O "tubarão" acha que é ameaçador, pois venha. Garanto que o bebê é mais valente que você.

Contando com a superioridade do seu tamanho e força, Tubarão foi descuidado, agredindo seu oponente sem nem cogitar em armar uma defesa. William deixou ser atingido duas vezes para iludir o adversário, fingindo fraqueza. O capitão deu uma rasteira em Tubarão e o imobilizou no chão prendendo o peito do amotinado com seus joelhos. Aproveitando que Tubarão estava vulnerável, William o castigou furando os olhos dele usando seus polegares. A tripulação ficou em silêncio, foram lembrados porque respeitavam seu capitão. O motim morreu antes de se formar e o poder de comando do barco voltou ao seu dono.

\- Ele se diz um tubarão, certo? Então joguem-no ao mar. - Disse o capitão William se referindo ao amotinado agonizante.

Smith, com o bebê no colo, assistiu ao final da luta suspirando aliviado e sorrindo. - Ótimo, o capitão ainda é o capitão.

A luta no convés não foi o único fato inesperado do dia. Durante a noite, Smith e seu capitão foram despertados por um barulhinho incomodo e constante que vinha da sala de comando. Algo que preocupou William, pois Peter dormia lá. Quando chegaram ao berço improvisado o bebê já não estava repousando onde deveria. - Algum bastardo roubou o garoto! - Instintivamente William foi até a janela temendo encontrar o corpo da criança boiando.

\- Deus meu! Capitão! - Gritou Smith apontando para o teto. Até mesmo William que não era um homem religioso se benzeu ao presenciar a criança planando no alto de sua sala e batendo a cabecinha no teto. - Eu disse que a gente não devia ter trazido esse garoto para o barco. Ele é mau presságio!

Após o impacto inicial passar William sorriu. - Não seja ignorante, Smith. Esse garoto vale ouro! Imagine só o que um marujo que voa pode fazer! Imagine o poder que teria! Será que há mais como ele?

\- Ainda acho o bebê perigoso e que deveríamos jogá-lo no mar. - Disse Smith.

\- Sejamos racionais, então. Vamos consultar Zamira.

O plano inicial era interceptar um navio cargueiro da corte holandesa e roubar alguns espólios. Porém, o capitão William mudou de decisão e ordenou que o rumo do barco fosse alterado. Aquela nova rota não traria nenhum beneficio financeiro aos tripulantes, mas ninguém reclamou. Primeiro porque depois da demonstração de brutalidade do capitão contra Tubarão ninguém queria peitá-lo. Segundo porque as visitas à Zamira eram quase que sagradas.

O barco foi ancorado na baia da ilha enquanto William e Smith, com Peter nos braços, viajavam de canoa pelos córregos. A ilha era pequena, pantanosa e inóspita. Um lugar ideal para uma bruxa se esconder, principalmente em época de inquisição.

A casa parecia uma oca, amontoada com tranqueiras e bugigangas que o capitão William não conseguia atribuir valor. A bruxa estava como sempre sentada em sua cadeira de palha, como uma rainha. Apesar de jovem e bonita, a saúde de Zamira era debilitada, o que dava para perceber pelos seus olhos amarelados. Ela previa o futuro bebendo do sangue de seus clientes. Algo que ativava sua clarividência, mas que acabou lhe transmitindo hepatite em uma de suas consultas.

\- Como você pode ver. - Disse Zamira ao capitão. - Essa será sua última consulta. Não durarei muito mais tempo.

\- Meus pêsames. - Disse William meio desconcertado. - Gostaria de saber sobre esse menino. - O capitão apontou para o bebê nos braços de Smith. - Devo permanecer com ele ou levá-lo ao orfanato ou sei lá? Ele voa.

Zamira riu de incredulidade de início, mas quando percebeu que os dois permaneceram sérios ela simplesmente tirou uma faca de lâmina curva do bolso e entregou ao líder pirata. - Você já sabe o que fazer. - Com o máximo de cuidado William furou um polegar de Peter. Zamira ingeriu do sangue da criança e disse: - Interessante. Esse menino não é humano.

Com menos cuidado, William cortou o próprio dedão ao ponto de fazer com que seu sangue pingasse. A bruxa praticamente engoliu seu dedo e o chupou, fazendo o pirata sentir uma sensação quase erótica. Ele não gostou, achou inapropriado, quando decidiu que já era suficiente o pirata removeu seu dedão da boca da bruxa de modo indelicado.

\- Você foi um menino muito levado, William. E você sabe o que acontece com meninos levados no final? - A bruxa apontou com o dedo indicador para o chão. Demorou alguns segundos para Smith entender o que Zamira estava sugerindo e quando compreendeu se benzeu.

William não queria demonstrar, mas estava sentindo o maior medo da sua vida. Não era só seu corpo físico que estava em jogo. - "Tic-Tac", diz o relógio. O seu tempo está acabando, capitão. - A bruxa se levantou da cadeira e assim que o fez um cheiro de mofo subiu na casa. Ela mexeu em algumas tranqueiras até que pegou um relógio dourado de corrente. - Enquanto esses ponteiros estiverem em movimento você ainda terá tempo, quando o relógio parar você também para e então desce. Entendeu? Esse menino é sua salvação, ele irá te ajudar a ir à uma terra onde o tempo não passa e você poderá adiar o seu juízo final indefinidamente.

\- O que é esse garoto?

\- Filho de uma prostituta com uma fada. Um "fado", por falta de termo melhor.

Smith riu. - Vamos começar a falar de histórias de ninar?

\- "Histórias de ninar"?! - Disse a bruxa se sentindo ofendida, afinal aquelas histórias eram a herança do seu povo. - Elfos, fadas, gnomos e orcs dominaram a Irlanda, Escócia, Bretanha e parte da França por séculos! Alguns deles eram tão terríveis e cruéis quanto os seus demônios católicos. Escritores cristãos modernos que os infantilizaram em seus "contos de fada" bobos. Voltando ao assunto, esse garoto que você batizou de Peter irá te levar ao mais próximo de um paraíso que você conseguirá alcançar.

Dado por satisfeito, William foi embora e agradeceu à bruxa. Mas quando estava saindo pela porta Zamira o alertou. - Capitão, últimos lembretes: você terá que enfrentar os inimigos mais perigosos de sua vida antes de partir e assim que a criança levá-lo a essa Terra do Nunca mate-a.

O capitão pegou o bebê da mão do seu segundo em comando e o abraçou forte. - Que coisa absurda! Por que eu faria isso?!

\- Por que se não fizer o menino quando crescer irá se tornar o seu maior inimigo. Vocês dois lutarão uma guerra eterna!

No dia seguinte a embarcação do capitão William retomou a rotina de pilhagem. Smith já tinha traçado a rota do próximo alvo quando algo inesperado frustrou os planos de todos. - Marinha! - Gritou o homem em cima do mastro que portava uma luneta. João Mãos Trocadas, um marujo eficiente, que nasceu com a deficiência física de ter a mão direita no braço esquerdo e vice-versa.

Dois barcos da marinha cercaram o navio pirata e exibiram os seus canhões. O capitão William ordenou que fizessem o mesmo, mas enquanto os canhões dos piratas eram simples, os da marinha eram bem avançados. Os canhões inimigos eram pequenos e colocados ao lado um do outro de modo circular. A medida que o atirador ia girando uma manivela os canhões iam também girando e disparando criando assim uma metralhadora rústica.

Vários pedaços do barco do capitão William foram despedaçados e voaram pelos ares. - Peter! - O capitão foi até a sua sala e pegou o bebê do berço, com o próprio corpo o protegeu dos estilhaços. O que fez com que suas costas ficassem feridas, mas que a criança continuasse ilesa.

No convés, o segundo em comando tomou a autoridade de seu líder e gritava ordens para os seus subordinados. Mesmo sem querer admitir, Smith já sabia que era uma batalha perdida. Para piorar um dos barcos da marinha apresentou uma nova arma. Um fole enorme que ao ser pressionado cuspia fogo. Smith por pouco não morreu. Outros dois marinheiros não tiveram a mesma sorte e foram calcinados.

Rendição, era a única maneira de sobreviver.

De joelhos, os piratas sobreviventes foram colocados em linha. Os homens da marinha acharam curioso o capitão pirata se agarrar àquele bebê com tanto afinco. - Só pode ser filho dele. - Cochicharam. E esse fuxico chegou até os ouvidos de um dos capitães dos barcos da marinha. O mais cruel dos dois.

Seu nome de batismo nem ele ou seus subordinados se lembravam, todos o conheciam como capitão Crocodilo. Ele gostava do nome, achava que transmitia temor. O apelido veio dos tempos de infância quando uma doença de pele o deixou cheio de placas.

\- O que é isso? A pirataria está dando cria? Não, isso eu não posso permitir. - À força Crocodilo tirou Peter das mãos de William, que por sua vez tentou lutar. Mas foi linchado por militares e voltou ao chão.

\- NÃO! - Gritou William ao assistir impotente à Crocodilo arremessar o bebê do barco e gargalhar satisfeito com sua própria crueldade.

\- Por que está gritando, escória pirata? Sua dor ainda nem começou. - Dois marujos da marinha inglesa forçaram o capitão William a pôr sua mão direita, que era a sua melhor para esgrima, em cima de uma mesa. Crocodilo pegou um cutelo e fez um movimento tão rápido que o líder pirata nem sentiu dor. Seu grito de agonia adveio de perceber que sua mão já não estava mais colada ao seu braço.

**XXX**

Toda Londres parou para fitar o céu quando um barco voador surgiu. Alguns curiosos se aproximaram, outros mais medrosos fugiram achando se tratar do fim dos tempos. A embarcação soltou sua âncora que despencou de vinte metros e bateu no chão com estardalhaço, destruindo o calçamento da rua. Pouco a pouco o barco alienígena chegou ao solo e sua tripulação desceu, através de uma ponte de madeira retrátil. Capitão Barracuda ia na frente.

Quando viram o aspecto monstruoso dos tripulantes da caravela, os londrinos em sua maioria dispersaram em pânico. - Levem-nos ao seu líder! - Ordenou Barracuda, em alto e bom som para que todos ouvissem. Porém, ninguém cumpriu sua ordem, ao invés disso homens da guarda apareceram montados em cavalos e armados com mosquetes.

A força militar rapidamente se formou. Duas fileiras, a de trás composta por homens em pé e a da frente de ajoelhados. O mosquete só podia dar um tiro antes de ser recarregado, o que demorava um minuto precioso. Então era preciso haver um revesamento. Enquanto os homens agachados municiavam suas armas, os em pé atiravam e depois trocavam de posição.

\- Immundra, cuide deles. - Disse Barracuda.

\- Com prazer, senhor.

O alienígena azul partiu em direção dos soldados, os tiros perfuravam sua pele, mas as marcas se fechavam quase que imediatamente. Um tiro acertou seu olho direito, esse fez Immundra titubear um pouco, mas logo o estrago foi curado e seu olho reestabelecido. Quando chegou perto o suficiente de seus inimigos Immundra transformou seus braços em espadas. Os soldados não tiveram chance.

**XXX**

Com a mão que lhe restara William alisava seu pescoço. Se imaginava na praça principal pendurado em uma corda de enforcamento engasgando até a morte. A morte nem era sua maior preocupação, mas sim o que havia sido reservado para ele depois dela. O capitão William estava preso e acorrentado com os seus colegas de pilhagem em uma masmorra fétida. Todos desanimados esperando o pior acontecer.

William olhou para a mão decepada e deu um sorriso triste. Enquanto se lamentava o capitão pirata ouvia o que achava ser um miado. Ele olhou para a janela gradeada na esperança de que um gato entrasse na cela permitindo que aplacasse a fome que sentia. Ao invés disso viu algo muito melhor. Algo que reacendeu a esperança.

\- Peter?! - O bebê voava pela janela fazendo movimentos incertos, as vezes girando feito uma roda ou voando de cabeça para baixo. William deduziu que a criança mágica ainda não havia dominado a "arte do voo". - Garoto, vem com o titio. Vem.

Os outros piratas viram a chegada do bebê voador e ficaram espantados, alguns se benzeram e teve até os que gritaram. - Homens, recomponham-se! - Repreendeu William. - Não importa o que é esse bebê, o importante é que ele é nossa única chance de sair daqui! - Mesmo temerosos, os piratas acataram a ordem do seu líder. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que a forca.

O bebê voador entrou pela janela e foi abraçado por William. - Bom menino! - Em seguida o pirata apontou para um molho de chaves pendurado na parede oposta da cela, bem longe dos braços dos prisioneiros. - Vê a coisa brilhante? Vai pegar para o tio.

Peter era tão pequeno que passava pelas grades com facilidade. O menino voou tão rápido na direção das chaves que bateu a cara na parede de pedra com força e caiu no chão. William se preocupou que a criança tivesse desmaiado, mas ele sozinho voltou a ficar sentado. Parecia bem. O capitão suspirou aliviado até que o bebê-fada começou a chorar com estardalhaço.

\- Peter, para! Vai alertar os guardas! Passou! Passou!

\- Que confusão é essa?! - O carcereiro voltou à masmorra, um homem obeso e careca. - O que esse bebê faz aqui? - O carcereiro tentou carregar Peter, mas o menino fugiu do seu toque e voou novamente. Em seguida agarrou as chaves e voltou para os braços daquele que era o mais próximo de um pai que conhecia.

O carcereiro fugiu abandonando o seu posto. - Feitiçaria?! Ganho muito pouco para aturar isso!

William entregou Peter à Smith e liderou sua tripulação para a fuga. Não foi difícil encontrar as armas confiscadas, estavam guardadas no andar de cima onde havia pouca guarnição. Somente dois homens distraídos que foram facilmente dominados. Os piratas retomaram seu arsenal e se prepararam para fugir da prisão e voltar à costa, onde o plano seria roubar um novo barco.

Junto das armas apreendidas William encontrou seu relógio dourado e uma outra coisa que chamou sua atenção. - Vão sem mim, preciso resolver algo pendente. Nos encontramos naquele bordel próximo ao estaleiro.

\- Mas capitão! - Disse Smith. - Essa masmorra fica na base da marinha. Tem centenas de soldados da coroa por aqui!

\- Smith, só faça o que eu digo. - Quando todos foram embora, deixando-o sozinho, o capitão pegou aquela coisa e a viu como um sinal. Um substituto ao membro amputado. William fincou o cabo pontudo da base na sua ferida ainda mal curada. Depois de cinco minutos de dor escruciante o pirata ganhara um novo membro.

Onde antes havia uma mão agora havia um gancho.

Sem se importar com discrição, William andou pelos corredores do quartel arrastando o seu gancho na parede, fazendo uma marca por onde passava. Ele sabia onde deveria chegar, pois o quarto de um capitão sempre era o mais privilegiado. Não importa se militar ou fora da lei, o líder nunca se misturava com os seus comandados.

\- Acorda, Crocodilo!

O capitão da marinha levantou desprotegido, vestindo só um camisolão de dormir. Porém, William era orgulhoso demais para executar um adversário sem dar a ele uma chance de defesa. O pirata levara consigo duas espadas. Uma entregou ao seu inimigo. Crocodilo, por sua vez, poderia gritar e pedir apoio. Mas também era orgulhoso demais para evitar uma luta justa.

Aço contra aço, para alguém destro William se saia excepcionalmente bem esgrimando com a mão esquerda. Volta e meia, em algumas investidas de Crocodilo, o capitão se defendia com o gancho. A técnica de combate de Crocodilo era mais certinha, aprendida em acadêmia militar. Já William lutava no modo improvisado das ruelas e becos. O primeiro estilo era superior em um ambiente de competição como torneios ou duelos, já o segundo estilo era bem mais eficiente no mundo real. Onde valia tudo e era cabível interação total com o cenário em volta.

William estourou a lamparina à óleo do quarto com sua espada fazendo com que sua arma ficasse flamejante. - Você foi um menino levado, Crocodilo? Pois o destino de todo menino levado é um lugar onde o fogo queima, mas não consome.

William deu um golpe lateral que mirava a cabeça de Crocodilo. Este por sua vez conseguiu bloquear. Porém, as chamas deixaram sua visão turva. O gancho de William terminou o serviço ao encontrar o pescoço de Crocodilo. Em seu último suspiro de vida, Crocodilo praguejou com ódio. - William!

\- William não! Você me transformou em outra coisa, um menino ainda mais levado! Gancho! Capitão Gancho!

**XXX**

Após uma quantidade substancial de soldados abatidos, a corte aceitou o pedido de audiência dos visitantes do espaço. O rei, um homem gordo e bem pálido até mesmo para um inglês, sentou-se em uma ponta de uma mesa grande e retangular enquanto Barracuda sentava na outra. Empregados serviram chá, os dois bebiam enquanto conversavam.

\- Eu usei dez centímetros do sistema nervoso ocular de um dos seus soldados, espero que não se incomode. - O rei cerrou o olhar sem compreender exatamente o que o alienígena queria dizer.

Barracuda mostrou o seu braço mecânico ao rei e continuou: - Você tem ideia de quantas vezes eu já tive que trocar esse membro? Nem eu mais lembro. Não se consegue chegar aos quinze mil anos sem trocar um figado, um estômago, um coração ou parte do cérebro de vez em quando. Cheguei a um ponto que passei a me questionar: "ainda sou eu mesmo?".

\- Desculpe, não entendi. - Disse o rei.

\- Vou simplificar, para sua mente primitiva poder compreender. Imagine uma vassoura. Primeiro você troca o cabo dela, em seguida troca a parte que limpa. Dá para dizer que continua sendo a mesma vassoura?

O rei revirou os olhos impaciente. - Diga logo o que quer?!

\- Parar de mudar e ter uma identidade! E para isso eu preciso chegar ao único ponto do cosmo onde o tempo não passa. O centro do universo. E a chave para chegar até esse planeta é uma criança meio humana meio fada nascida aqui por esses dias.

O rei demorou a conseguir voltar a falar depois de ouvir tanta informação que julgava absurda. - A Terra é o centro do universo e da criação.

Barracuda via o rei como uma criatura incrivelmente obtusa. Por um momento o alienígena perdeu o autocontrole e fez um movimento com as mãos como se estrangulasse um pescoço imaginário.

\- Incrível! Já visitei milhares de planetas e todos eles são iguais! Todos se acham especiais e o centro do universo! Esqueça, acredite no que quiser. Só me dê o bebê e deixarei seu planetinha sem graça em paz.

\- Você faz ideia de quantos bebês têm em Londres?

\- Que voam aposto que só um.

Cartazes de "procura-se" foram espalhados pela capital inglesa prometendo uma farta recompensa por informações. Mas o procurado não era um ladrão ou pirata, como o habitual, mas sim um tal "bebê voador". O rei duvidou que alguém iria trazer alguma informação confiável, mas para sua surpresa um carcereiro gordo se apresentou.

**XXX**

O barco que os piratas roubaram era da marinha, chamava muita atenção. O novo plano era comprar uma embarcação diferente, mais discreta, em águas distantes como Singapura, Mongólia ou até mesmo China. Depois que William matou um capitão da marinha o oceano se tornou pequeno demais para ele e seus homens se esconderem da força naval britânica.

\- Capitão William... - Começou a falar Smith.

\- Gancho, Smith. O meu nome agora é Capitão Gancho. Se me chamar pelo meu antigo nome te jogo da prancha.

Smith teve que pegar ar para suportar a nova mania do seu patrão. - Ok, esse negócio que o senhor colocou na mão passa uma mensagem, é assustadora e tal. Mas quando os navios ingleses chegarem eles não vão se intimidar nem um pouco. Por que o senhor tinha que matar um capitão da marinha?!

\- Ele me desrespeitou cortando minha mão! - Ao dizer isso William mostrou exasperado seu gancho à Smith. - Está me questionando, segundo em comando? Quer armar um motim?

\- Escuta, senhor Wi... Capitão Gancho. Só quero avisar que é melhor fazer esse bebê nos levar logo para essa tal de Terra do Nunca ou estaremos perdidos!

Gancho e Smith olharam para o bebê que estava sentado em seu berço tentando engolir uma das mãos. Gancho o pegou com cuidado, já que a sua mão de aço poderia feri-lo. - Anda, garoto. Faça o que nasceu para fazer.

Um barulho veio de fora, um sinal de alerta, do alto do mastro João Mãos Trocadas gritava como se o mundo fosse acabar. Ele não estava de todo errado. A embarcação do Capitão Gancho estava cercada por barcos da marinha. Dezenas deles, talvez mais. Como se isso já não fosse assustador o bastante, um dos barcos a manter o cerco voava. Esse se aproximou e seu capitão se fez presente com sua voz.

\- Entreguem-nos o bebê! - Ordenou Barracuda.

Smith não ficou tão impressionado quanto pensaria que ficaria ao presenciar uma cena dessas. - Depois de ver uma criança voar estou aceitando tudo.

Capitão Gancho respondeu desaforado ao alienígena. - Se quer tanto o bebê por que não vem aqui pegar?

\- Immundra, você já sabe o que fazer. - Respondendo ao comando do seu líder, o alienígena azul pulou do barco voador até a embarcação pirata sem precisar da ajuda de corda ou qualquer dispositivo. Assim que seu pé tocou na madeira do navio adversário Immundra transformou seus braços em lâminas e começou a atacar quem estava ao redor. Era uma luta injusta: o atacavam com tiros e cortes de espadas, mas ele se curava de qualquer investida. Já os comandados de Gancho morriam quando atingidos.

Capitão Gancho poderia perder toda sua tripulação se não tivesse arquitetado um plano. De tão inusitada a ideia ele cogitou até se não foi uma inspiração divina. Mas será que meninos levados merecem esse tipo de ajudinha? - Smith, pegue essas dinamites. Tenho um plano. - Falou o capitão ao pegar um mosquete curto de grosso calibre.

No meio da luta de Immundra com os seus marujos o Capitão Gancho chamou a atenção de todos para si. Mantendo sempre o mosquete curto apontado para o etê. - Ei, você azul, olha para mim.

O alienígena tornou suas lâminas em membros normais e abril seus braços em sinal de desdém. - Pode atirar em qualquer parte de mim, capitão, que eu irei me curar.

\- Ótimo, conto com isso. - Gancho atirou na barriga do monstro fazendo que um rombo se abrisse. Immundra não demonstrou nenhum sinal de preocupação, pois a ferida já estava curando. Antes dela ser fechada, porém, Smith aproveitou a distração do etê e colocou três dinamites com o pavio aceso dentro dele. Quando o rombo se fechou os explosivos ficaram em seu corpo. Immundra entrou em pânico, mas já era tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Com a explosão pedaços azuis gelatinosos foram espalhados pelo barco.

Com o olho orgânico esbugalhado, Barracuda não acreditou que perdeu seu timoneiro e segundo em comando. Depois do choque inicial, veio a ira. - Atacar! Peguem o bebê!

O Capitão Gancho e seus homens se prepararam desembainhando suas espadas e pistolas ao assistirem uma verdadeira chuva de criaturas estranhas no convés. - Quem morrer com a espada limpa vai se ver comigo no além! - Ordenou Gancho.

Com sua espada ele bloqueava as investidas vindas do lado esquerdo, com o gancho os ataques da direita. Capitão Gancho lutava sem temor contra três adversários ao mesmo tempo. Um sujeito gelatinoso de três olhos, um homem com cabeça oval e um etê que brilhava, feito de luz. A luta foi mais fácil do que o capitão esperava. Logo um inimigo foi acertado no bucho por seu gancho, outro teve o peito trespassado e o gelatinoso sem forma definida foi acertado pela espada por cima.

Assim que o Capitão Gancho derrotou o trio foi atacado por um guaxinim gigante que avançou com a boca escancarada querendo mordê-lo. O alienígena só conseguiu engolir a espada do capitão pela ponta. Gancho chutou o corpo morto do homem animal para longe e limpou o sangue na manga de sua camisa.

João Mãos Trocadas carregava seis pistolas no cinto. A cada tiro certeiro um pirata espacial abatido. Cada arma só podia disparar uma vez, quando todas se esvaziaram ele precisou parar para recarregar. Um trabalho demorado que o deixava exposto. Ele morreria por um ataque de um ser chifrudo se não fosse por Smith.

Ao assistir seus homens perdendo, o capitão Barracuda decidiu deixar o seu barco e entrar no campo de batalha. Ele se jogou na embarcação de Gancho já preparado para a luta, convertendo o seu braço robótico em canhão. Com alguns tiros de plasma o capitão alienígena matou três homens do adversário. - Onde está o bebê? Não irei me repetir!

Todos abriram espaço para Capitão Gancho se aproximar, os dois lideres navais ficaram frente a frente. Nenhum dos subalternos de ambos os lados ousou intervir. Com o canhão mirando o peito de Gancho, a menos de três passos, Barracuda repetiu sua ordem.

\- Não vou te dar a criança!- Disse o Capitão Gancho. Em resposta Barracuda atirou, mas o seu oponente conseguiu se jogar para o lado, evitando o tiro e em um ato reflexo arremessou sua espada na arma do etê a atravessando e inutilizando.

\- Droga! Eu troquei esse braço não tem nem cem anos.

Usando o gancho como arma o capitão do navio ameaçou. - Você tem cinco segundos para sair do meu barco com seus homens ou eu rasgo seu pescoço.

Barracuda arrancou seu braço robótico destruído com brutalidade e através da carcaça fez uma navalha improvisada. O alienígena pulou em cima de Capitão Gancho e se saiu melhor na luta de armas brancas curtas.

Capitão Gancho foi acertado em um ponto vital. O seu relógio de cordão que guardava em baixo da camisa caiu no chão e começou a andar mais devagar até que parou.

Os piratas de Gancho abriram espaço para Barracuda que entrou na antiga sala do capitão e pegou o bebê em seu berço. A criança chorou ao não gostar daqueles braços que lhe eram estranhos, mesmo assim foi levada a contragosto.

Enquanto o corpo do Capitão Gancho jazia no convés do seu barco, sua consciência trafegava por um outro lugar. Inóspito, escuro. Lá ele reencontrou Zamira que estava agora sentada em um trono muito melhor. Não de palha, mas acolchoado e belo, rico em detalhes, digno de uma rainha das trevas. Seu vestido de saia rodada curta era bem preto. Seus lábios e os olhos sem córnea tinham a cor do piche. Sua pele estava muito mais alva do que outrora e ela exalava uma sensualidade diferente, meio sinistra.

\- Oi, menino levado. Como pode ver eu também fui muito levada. Pena que você tenha fracassado em sua jornada. Ao menos faremos companhia um ao outro. Para sempre.

A tripulação alienígena voltou ao barco voador e Barracuda com Peter de refém queria forçá-lo a usar seu dom. - Vamos, coisa nojenta, me leva ao centro do universo! - O etê apertava e sacudia o bebê com sua mão forte tentando de alguma forma aliciá-lo. - Se não pode me ajudar então não me serve para nada! - Barracuda arremessou a criança para longe do seu barco, se arrependendo logo quando a viu voando. - Espera, volta aqui!

Peter voltou até Gancho e com suas mãozinhas diminutas começou a alisar o seu rosto. Ele era muito criança para entender o conceito da morte, mas ao perceber que os olhos daquele que mais amava não se mexiam deduziu que algo não ia bem. Então chorou.

O corpo de Peter começou a ficar rosa e então a ser cercado por um brilho dourado. Smith e os outros piratas de Gancho se afastaram para dar espaço à criança fazer o que deveria ser feito. A energia de Peter tomou o barco de Gancho e o bebê voou mais uma vez, só que desta vez rumo às estrelas. Muito mais rápido do que o mais veloz dos foguetes ou até mesmo do que a luz. A criança mágica levou a embarcação até o centro do universo.

A Terra do Nunca.

A consciência de Capitão Gancho voltou do lugar escuro e o pirata deu um suspiro com vontade, como se fosse resgatado de um afogamento. Ele se levantou e todos os seus subordinados ficaram meio aturdidos. Menos Smith, que sabia da profecia. - Senhor Gancho, conseguimos. Chegamos à Terra do Nunca.

O lugar era um pedaço do Paraíso como a bruxa havia previsto. A água do mar era doce, as plantas eram mais verdes do que as da Terra e as estrelas podiam ser vistas até mesmo de dia. Gancho ainda estava meio bobo por ter a ciência de que havia escapado do destino dos meninos levados. Sua mente só voltou dos devaneios quando Smith lhe entregou Peter no colo.

\- Use o seu gancho, mate a criança. Lembre-se da profecia de Zamira.

Gancho chegou a encostar o aço no pescocinho rechonchudo de Peter. - Basta um corte. Ele é tão frágil. - Pensou. Deixando aquela criança com vida ou não, Gancho não prestaria contas dessa ação em nenhum tipo de juízo final. Mas mesmo para um menino levado como o capitão havia coisas mais importantes do que ser recompensado ou não.

Gancho jogou a criança para fora do barco sabendo que ela voaria. Peter tentou retornar aos seus braços, mas o capitão pirata foi bruto. - Saia daqui! - Peter chorou, tentou mais três vezes se reaproximar e após ser repudiado em todas elas desistiu e foi embora.

\- Ele será seu maior inimigo. Irão guerrear para sempre. - Lembrou-lhe Smith. - Tem certeza? Ainda podemos...

Gancho esticou as costas enquanto pensava no assunto. - Ao menos espero que nossas batalhas sejam divertidas.

**XXX**

O maior temor de um capitão é um motim. Quando seus subordinados não estão satisfeitos com sua gestão e se unem para tirá-lo do comando. Os alienígenas ao perceberem que gastaram décadas de suas vidas em uma jornada frustrada lincharam e expulsaram Barracuda do barco enquanto este ainda estava nas alturas. O ex-capitão caiu em meio ao oceano sendo resgatado quase sem vida pela marinha britânica. O etê foi levado à coroa, pois ela demonstrou interesse em estudá-lo.

Século XVIII, cem anos após a era dos piratas.

Um jovem médico de guerra que caiu nas graças do rei por salvar um dos seus parentes em batalha foi convidado a estudar um evento único. O subsolo do palácio real guardava vários segredos, entre eles um certo ex-capitão alienígena.

\- Ele é um dos alienígenas da invasão de 1724. - Disse o rei. - Um evento que a maioria das pessoas já esqueceu ou considera uma lenda. Gostamos que continue assim. Mais um sigilo necessário para evitar o pânico.

\- Não querendo parecer simplório, vossa alteza, mas eu era uma dessas pessoas. - Disse o médico.

O rei riu com a sinceridade do doutor. - Estude a criatura, descubra como ela funciona. Mesmo nesse estado depois de mais de um século ela ainda está viva.

Barracuda estava preso a uma maca enquanto sem dó seu corpo era vilipendiado, aberto com um bisturi. O alienígena não demonstrava dor. - Talvez seus receptores neurais estejam danificados. - Pensou o médico. - Órgãos de diferentes origens funcionando em um mesmo corpo! Fascinante!

\- Tenho certeza de que o doutor conseguirá revolucionar a medicina ao descobrir como essa criatura funciona. - Disse o rei. - O mundo não esquecera o nome do doutor... Meu Deus, que vexame, esqueci seu nome. Como se chama mesmo, perdoe-me?

\- Doutor Victor Frankenstein.


	2. A Terceira Regra da Magia

Os seus pés ágeis se ajustavam facilmente as cordas dos varais altos, as lonas das tendas dos mercadores, aos cantos das janelas e as telhas das casas. Para ele esses ambientes de difícil acesso eram terrenos agradáveis. De sua cidade mais ninguém conseguia acompanhá-lo, nem mesmo os outros meninos de rua, por isso ele se achava superior. - Sou o rei de Agrabah! - Gritava o garoto de onze anos em seu jubilo infantil. Ele não tinha medo de cair, pois era detentor da arrogância e a certeza de imortalidade dos muitos jovens.

Ele era irresponsável não só por desafiar as alturas, mas também por se arriscar ao olhar o que não lhe era permitido. A igreja islâmica da cidade era a sua maior edificação, do seu telhado o menino espiava os jardins do palácio. Para os seus olhos que conheciam pouco do mundo aquela visão era a mais próxima do Paraíso. O Jardim possuía um verde sem igual, um belo lago e pássaros de todas as cores. Porém, não eram aquelas belezas que atraiam o seu olhar, mas sim uma de outro tipo.

A princesa descansava sua preguiça em um banco acolchoado enquanto era servida pelas escravas do sultanato. Por estar em um ambiente particular a princesa vestia-se com uma roupa muito a vontade, ao ponto de deixar sua barriga de fora. Um traje azul de seda solto, que esvoaçava em sua pele. - Jasmine. - Mesmo saindo de sua própria boca, só a audição daquele nome já o encantava.

Ela era inalcançável sendo da nobreza. Não havia a menor possibilidade deles contraírem matrimônio, mas isso não o impedia de sonhar. Sonhou pela tarde inteira só se libertando da fantasia quando sua barriga roncou tragando-o a realidade. O garoto desceu do telhado e realizou um dos seus ofícios. Roubar moedas dos distraídos no mercado.

Fora os pequenos furtos, o garoto ajudava a mãe vendendo a tapeçaria que ela fiava. Ele reclamava que o trabalho era muito feminino. - É esse trabalho que te dá o que comer. - Era a resposta que recebia da mãe. Ela sabia que seu menino roubava. A mãe tinha vontade de repreendê-lo, de alertá-lo que aquele era um caminho que Alá não aprovaria. Mas como vivia com a fome sempre a espreita, ela engolia sua moral. O menino trazia dinheiro da rua e ela simplesmente "esquecia" de perguntar a origem.

Aquela manhã seria mais uma outra qualquer de furtos se um homem diferente não tivesse aparecido no mercado. Ele não era da nobreza, se fosse o menino de rua o reconheceria. O que chamou sua atenção foi o fato das pessoas o evitarem. Não por se acharem superiores, como normalmente faziam com os muito pobres, mas por medo. Só o fato dele trajar-se com tanto preto já chamaria atenção, mas o que mais o destacava eram sua pele excessivamente branca e o seu cajado com um rosto de bode entalhado na ponta.

\- Quem é esse aí? - Perguntou o menino de rua.

De tão surpreendido com a presença do visitante de negro, o segurança da guarda real até se esqueceu que quem perguntava era um trombadinha e respondeu com educação. - Ele é um feiticeiro, garoto. Fique longe deles se tem amor a sua vida e a sua alma.

O menino usou de suas habilidades furtivas para seguir o feiticeiro pelos telhados. - Um homem tão poderoso assim deve ter algo valioso para se roubar. - Pensou. Acostumado a seguir compradores displicentes, o garoto nem desconfiou que o bruxo já sabia estar sendo seguido. O feiticeiro ignorou o seu perseguidor, deixando que o menino descobrisse onde morava.

Uma carruagem que tinha quatro cavalos e era grande o suficiente para servir de morada. O feiticeiro havia estacionado sua casa móvel em um terreno afastado do centro da cidade. Longe o suficiente para os telhados acabarem e só haver coqueiros, mato alto e muita areia. Aquele cenário estava fora do seu domínio, por falta de onde se esconder o menino de rua acabou se revelando.

\- Quem me persegue? Diga o seu nome se não quiser conhecer a fúria de um feiticeiro!

Olhando de perto o bruxo tinha um semblante bem cansado. Sua idade avançada fez com que a pele dos olhos ficassem flácidas ao ponto de parecerem penduradas. Para o garoto aquele homem não transmitia temor, principalmente agora visto de perto. Ele respondeu a pergunta por educação, não por medo de algum feitiço. - Sou Aladdin, filho de Cassim.

\- E onde estão os seus pais?

\- Minha mãe em casa, meu pai Alá já levou.

\- O que quer comigo, filho de Cassim? - Silêncio. A resposta para aquela pergunta era "roubar algo de valioso", mas claro que Aladdin não revelaria isso. Sem ter talento para mentir, ele simplesmente emudeceu. - Acho que o sol queimou sua mente, venha para dentro onde possamos terminar a conversa.

Aladdin ficou receoso de estar sozinho em um espaço fechado com um estranho. O jovem já havia ouvido falar de meninos de rua que foram sexualmente assaltados por guardas e até mesmo por religiosos. Engolindo o seu medo, ele entregou sua sorte à Alá.

A carruagem tinha duas estantes recheadas de livros. Aladdin nunca havia visto tantas obras literárias juntas. O garoto olhou para aquela coleção interessado e o feiticeiro percebeu. - Gosta de ler, meu jovem?

Aladdin abaixou a cabeça e com a maior vergonha do mundo respondeu. - Eu não sei ler, senhor.

De súbito o feiticeiro se sentiu estupido. "É claro que ele não sabe ler, é um menino de rua". Tentando retificar o que julgou ter sido uma indelicadeza sua, o feiticeiro se obrigou a ajudar o garoto. - Eu posso ensiná-lo.

\- O quê?

\- Está decidido. Vou versá-lo nas artes da leitura, esgrima, astronomia e magia. Com esse conhecimentos duvido que você permanecerá na mendicância por muito tempo.

Os olhos de Aladdin brilharam, o que fez o feiticeiro sorrir um sorriso alegre e bonito, apesar dos seus dentes serem falhados, tortos e amarelados. - Você me dá tanto e eu nem sei o nome do senhor.

\- Jafar.

No dia seguinte Aladdin já estava com uma espada em punho treinando esgrima com o seu mestre feiticeiro. Sem o menor aprumo para aquela arte, o menino achava que brigar com espadas era só enfiar a ponta da arma no corpo do adversário. Com um giro veloz Jafar desarmou seu discípulo e fez com que ele comece areia ao cair de cara no chão.

\- Você tem onze luas enquanto eu já tenho oitenta e sete. Mesmo assim eu ainda consigo vencê-lo. Por quê?

Aladdin tentou uma segunda, terceira e quarta investida, não obtendo resultados muito melhores. - Separe mais as pernas. segure sua arma com firmeza. Tente surpreender o inimigo, seus golpes são muito óbvios. - O treino começou a ficar mais acalorado quando a primeira gota de sangue jorrou. O menino abriu a guarda com a espada e recebeu uma cotovelada na boca.

\- Mas isso é aula de esgrima! Usar o braço é trapaça!

\- Você acha que no mundo real o seu inimigo irá ligar para regras? Ele usará a espada, seus braços, suas pernas, qualquer coisa que estiver a sua disposição. Em uma briga real é vencer ou morrer.

Alguns hematomas depois, Jafar começou a ensinar ao seu discípulo astronomia. Uma tarefa que se mostrou mais difícil do que a esgrima, pois o menino estava cheio com as ideias erradas que lhe passaram a vida inteira.

\- A Terra é o centro do universo. - Disse Aladdin. - Nós somos o fruto principal da criação de Alá.

\- Garoto, olhe para as estrelas à noite. Milhares delas. Centenas de milhares. Você acha mesmo que todas elas nasceram só para nos iluminar? É muita prepotência.

\- Qual o tamanho do universo, então?

\- Imenso, grande demais para uma criança como você ou um velho como eu mesurar. Mas ele é finito e decerto tem um centro. Mas não é aqui.

\- Gostaria de conhecer esse lugar.

Jafar riu achando que a ideia do seu pupilo era totalmente inviável. - Quem sabe um dia. O futuro a Alá pertence, não é o que dizem?

Para a próxima aula, Aladdin precisou aprender a ler e escrever. Um trabalho que demorou semanas. O menino de rua surpreendeu Jafar ao mostrar um rápido aprendizado nessa área. - Os melhores leitores aparecem de onde menos se espera. - Incentivou o feiticeiro.

Por último a aula mais aguardada: magia. Aladdin queria saber tudo o que seu mestre sabia sobre a arte de ser um feiticeiro. Mais do que tudo, ele queria presenciar Jafar executando uma proeza fantástica. Algo que não viu desde que o conheceu.

\- Magia tem um preço, não vem de graça. Não pode ser gasta levianamente. - Instruiu Jafar.

\- Mas como eu posso saber se ela realmente existe se eu nunca a vi?

Não foram bem as palavras de Aladdin que o convenceram. Lá no fundo ele queria se exibir. O feiticeiro pegou de dentro da sua casa móvel o tapete que adornava o chão e o estendeu na areia. Aladdin achou um pecado tratar o tapete daquela forma. Como trabalhava com tapeçaria ele sabia reconhecer um trabalho valioso. Aquele tapete era nobre, do tipo que nunca entraria na barraca de vendas de sua mãe.

Jafar pisou no tapete e com sua ordem ele ergueu-se, mantendo seu dono a um metro do solo. A cena foi tão estranha para Aladdin que seu cérebro demorou de registrá-la. Quando o fez ele deu um gritinho de espanto e tapou sua boca com as mãos em seguida por embaraço.

\- Gostou dele? É seu se quiser. - Disse Jafar.

Com o tempo, a mãe de Aladdin começou a notar que o dinheiro dos furtos diminuía. Seu filho passou a aparecer cheio de cortes e manchas roxas, devido as aulas de esgrima. - Aladdin, o que você está aprontando? - O menino de início conseguia enrolar a mãe, mas logo suas aulas com o feiticeiro caíram em seu conhecimento. Uma vendedora conhecida revelou a ela ter visto o seu filho confabulando com "a figura sinistra".

Depois de mais uma manhã espiando a princesa Jasmine em seu jardim, Aladdin voltou à sua casa e lá recebeu um sermão religioso da mãe. - Meu filho, é verdade que você anda se misturando com feiticeiros?

O garoto demorou de responder, temendo que ela fosse explodir, o que de fato aconteceu. - Ele me ensinou a ler, a escrever e várias outras coisas.

\- Meu filho, feiticeiros são os rejeitados de Alá! Vá para a igreja e peça perdão! Agora!

\- Então é assim?! Eu tenho que abaixar a cabeça a vida toda e aceitar essa vida de miséria?! Aguentar os olhares de superioridade dos outros, beber água barrenta, comer um dia sim outro não. Mãe, você não cansa disso?!

\- Se for da vontade de Alá a nossa vida humilde...

Aladdin saiu pela porta chutando um banquinho de madeira. - Para o inferno com Alá! - Mesmo sem o céu estar nublado, assim que tais palavras foram ditas um trovão rugiu. - Se a magia for o caminho para eu melhorar de vida eu a usarei!

Na próxima vez que foi visitar seu mestre, dois dias depois, Jafar se assustou com o seu semblante irritado, o que não era de seu feitio. - O que foi, garoto?

\- Seja sincero. Por que está me ajudando tanto?

Jafar olhou para baixo, fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e respondeu. Ele não gostava daquela verdade. - Não é obvio? Olhe para mim. Não tenho onze luas como você. Acumulei tanto poder durante anos que não tenho mais serventia para ele agora que estou no fim da minha vida. A não ser passar adiante, para alguém que me substitua.

"Acumulei tanto poder", foram as palavras que deixaram Aladdin alerta. O garoto se ajoelhou perante o seu mestre, que estava sentado na escadinha da porta traseira de sua carroça, e pediu quase implorando. - Me ensine tudo o que sabe sobre magia. Por favor.

\- Ser um feiticeiro é menos glamouroso do que parece. Tem mais a ver com estudar muito do que soltar raios ou voar.

\- Tudo bem. Eu aceito qualquer coisa que disser.

Após a briga com sua mãe, Aladdin não teve mais coragem de voltar a morar com ela. Seu orgulho fez com que preferisse dormir ao relento, aturando as noites frias de Agrabah. Fazendo do telhado de uma fábrica de tinturaria cama. Enquanto dormia ele sonhava com a princesa. Um sonho nem um pouco pudico, onde faziam coisas que em sua cultura só aos casados era permitido. - Tenho que conquistar essa mulher e a magia vai me ajudar.

\- Tudo na vida tem regras. - Ditou Jafar. - Com a magia não é diferente, anote. - Como um aluno aplicado, Aladdin escrevia em uma folha de papel o que o seu tutor lhe dizia. - Regra número 1: não dá para forçar uma pessoa a amar alguém que ela não queira. Você até pode forçar essa pessoa a ter uma atração sexual por outra, mas as duas coisas são bem diferentes. Regra número 2: não dá para ressuscitar os mortos. Sinto muito se você sonhava reencontrar o senhor Cassim.

\- Não sinta, meu pai não seria um homem que valeria a pena trazer de volta. - Respondeu Aladdin, surpreendendo o feiticeiro pela sinceridade.

\- Regra número 3: a mais importante delas. Nunca, em hipótese alguma, invoque um djinn.

\- O que é um djinn?

\- É até melhor que não saiba. Vamos estudar outro assunto. Copie: o dictamo é uma flor que...

Com a passagem dos anos a voracidade de Aladdin em querer crescer socialmente aumentava. O menino de rua já não mais aturava os olhares de desprezo que recebia de todos. Não suportava mais os guardas do sultão o enxergando com suspeita sem ele ter feito nada a não ser respirar. Aladdin passava noites em claro devorando o conhecimento de vários livros. Com o tempo Jafar soube de sua condição de moradia e o convidou a morar com ele. O garoto dormia no chão duro da carruagem, em cima do tapete, mas ao menos tinha um teto.

Dentre essas leituras, Aladdin encontrou um livro de invocações cujo um dos capítulos versava sobre os djinns. "Como invocá-los e ter poder sobre eles". "Seres de pura magia". "Nascidos depois dos anjos e antes dos homens". Aladdin sabia que não era certo, mas guardou aquele livro em um lugar separado para estudá-lo mais tarde. Agora com quinze anos ele se achava capaz de dominar tais criaturas.

Aladdin cresceu e ganhou tônus muscular devido ao treinamento com o feiticeiro. Ele não fora o único que se desenvolvera, a princesa que roubou seu coração também mudara. Jasmine ganhou corpo de mulher, ficando ainda mais atraente. Espiando-a do alto da igreja, o menino de rua se desesperou ao ouvir uma história de casamento. - Meu amor vai se casar?! Claro, seu idiota! Ela já tem quinze anos! - Mesmo sabendo que era descabido, Aladdin queria impedir aquela união. - A princesa será minha!

Aproveitando-se da ausência de Jafar na carruagem, Aladdin fez um círculo místico tal qual o livro ensinara. Foi uma tarefa difícil, pois o desenho era cheio de detalhes e qualquer coisinha errada faria a invocação falhar. Ele já estava começando a tentar quando ouviu um grito.

\- Menino, o que está fazendo?! - Jafar voltou na pior hora.

\- Treinando um feitiço simples de...

\- Acha que eu sou estúpido, garoto? Já vivi muitas luas para reconhecer o que está fazendo. Djinns não!

\- Você é um velho burro, que ignora um poder desses que está à sua mão.

Visivelmente o rosto de Jafar murchou com a decepção. - Não tenho mais o que te ensinar. Saia. Durante todo esse tempo você não aprendeu nada.

\- Só saio quando terminar o que vim fazer.

Ao perceber que seu discípulo estava prestes a invocar a entidade, Jafar apontou seu cajado em sua direção para impedi-lo com um feitiço. O jovem foi arremessado por uma força invisível que o fez se chocar contra a parede com força e terminar no chão.

\- Acho que fui muito mole com você ao ponto de fazer com que se esquecesse que ainda sou um feiticeiro a ser temido. Talvez algumas luas vivendo como um passarinho faça com que se lembre. - Jafar ainda preparava sua maldição quando o garoto teve um pensamento mais rápido.

\- Tapete! - Em sua disputa com o seu pupilo, o feiticeiro não atinou que pisava no carpete mágico. O tapete respondendo ao comando do seu mestre subindo até o teto da carroça e batendo o corpo de Jafar com força. Apesar de ser poderoso na magia, ele tinha a constituição frágil de um idoso comum. A investida o deixou muito ferido ao ponto de não conseguir segurar seu cajado e muito menos levantar.

Aladdin tomou o cajado de Jafar. - Você disse certa vez que só lhe restava treinar alguém que o substituísse. Esse dia chegou. - Jafar assistiu horrorizado ao seu pupilo usar seu próprio cajado para amaldiçoá-lo, transformando-o em um outro cajado. Este tendo uma face de naja talhada na ponta.

Com o novo cajado que confeccionara em mãos, usando o corpo e a alma de Jafar, Aladdin jogou o antigo cajado de bode fora. - Agora é só continuar de onde parei.

O djinn foi invocado.

A criatura azul tinha corpo musculoso e era careca, com exceção de um rabo de cavalo longo. Suas orelhas pontudas e olhar sempre zangado eram intimidadores, mas não tanto quanto as escrituras entalhadas em seu corpo. Aladdin as reconheceu como partes do corão. O garoto nunca havia dado muita atenção aos ensinamentos religiosos de sua mãe, mas agora diante daquela prova viva o temor da fúria de Alá passou a abafar o seu peito. Mas agora era tarde demais para arrependimentos. A entidade já estava à sua frente. Se não conseguisse dominá-la ela certamente comeria sua alma.

\- Foi você? - Perguntou o djinn. - Fui invocado por um menino que ainda mija na cama?

\- Mais respeito comigo! Sou Aladdin, filho de Cassim! Seu novo mestre!

O gênio deu uma risada gutural e estrondosa forte o suficiente ao ponto de parecer poder desmoronar montanhas (e talvez até pudesse). - Então diga, "mestre". O que deseja? Um brinquedo novo?

\- Eu quero o que me foi negado a minha vida inteira. Eu quero tudo!

\- Deixa eu adivinhar: mulher e dinheiro. Vocês criaturas de barro não são nada originais. - O djinn abriu seus braços apontando-os aos céus e ordenou uma chuva brilhante. Não de água, mas sim de moedas de ouro.

Agrabah recebeu aquela chuva inicialmente como uma dádiva de Alá, os pobres começaram a catar as moedas com voracidade, mesmo elas caindo em abundância. O suposto milagre começou a mostrar suas mazelas quando os primeiros morreram. Pessoas brigaram com facas e espadas mesmo tendo moeda o suficiente para todos. A usura humana sempre falava mais alto.

Os miseráveis se iludiam acreditando que iam se transformar em nobres e novos ricos. Devido a falta de estudo eles não entendiam que muita moeda em circulação significava o declínio do seu valor. Para piorar, a chuva constante provocou desabamentos. O peso do acumulo de moedas em telhados fez com que alguns cedessem e muitos morressem. Inclusive a mãe de um certo garoto de rua que resolveu brincar com magia.

Aladdin, que era mais instruído que a média, ao assistir àquela chuva não natural da janela da carroça percebeu que isso não iria acabar bem. - Pare com essa loucura, agora!

\- Como quiser, meu amo. - O gênio respondeu com um sorriso zombeteiro que desagradou Aladdin.

\- Você irá me respeitar, criatura danada! Não invente, faça exatamente o que eu pedir!

\- Sim, meu amo. - Dessa vez o djinn respondeu com seriedade. Por não ter sentido mais o medo na alma do seu dono, a criatura mística passou a respeitá-lo.

Usando uma lâmpada a óleo velha Aladdin completou o feitiço ao prender o gênio no interior daquele objeto. Até o momento a entidade estava presa somente à um círculo frágil de giz. A lâmpada era ao estilo do oriente médio, lembrava mais uma chaleira dourada, só que possuía mais curvas.

Aladdin saiu da carroça que agora lhe pertencia com o cajado de naja em mãos. No seu cinto guardava a lâmpada onde havia aprisionado o gênio. Ele precisava ver com os próprios olhos como Agrabah estava. Antes de partir, porém, ele colocou um feitiço na carruagem de proteção, para que ninguém a visse. Aladdin mal havia adquirido poder e já tinha medo de perdê-lo. Jafar, por exemplo, nunca se preocupou em ter aquele tipo de cuidado.

Agrabah reluzia em ouro, a cor da sua tragédia. Não faltavam defuntos nas ruas e nem gente moribunda. Além disso pessoas se digladiavam e outras perdiam a sanidade, rindo como hienas. Apesar de tanto prejuízo, Aladdin não sentia remorso. Isso até perceber que feriu a única pessoa que o amava.

\- Mãe?! - Usando magia, o novo feiticeiro removeu o corpo sem vida de sua matriarca dos escombros e começou a chorar.

\- Eu posso trazê-la de volta à vida. - Sussurrou-lhe a voz que vinha de dentro da lâmpada.

\- Então faça. - Ao pedido do seu amo o djinn ressuscitou a mulher falecida, Aladdin acabou de quebrar a segunda lei da magia. A criatura mágica que o servia era um ser pernicioso. Sabia que a magia que ressuscitava os mortos não era usada, pois só reanimava o corpo e não trazia a alma de volta. Só Alá sabia que espírito dava vida ao corpo daquela mulher agora.

\- Me perdoe, mãe! - Disse Aladdin ao abraçá-la. - Deveria ter te ouvido.

\- Não, você tinha razão. - Respondeu o espírito que fingia ser sua mãe. - Os ricos nos tiraram tudo, temos o direito de reclamar o que nos é de direito.

\- Mas, mãe, a senhora disse...

\- As vezes Alá age por maneiras misteriosas, se ele o apresentou à magia era para que a usasse. Faça tudo o que tinha em mente fazer.

Mesmo antes de ter poderes mágicos, Aladdin conseguiria invadir o palácio do sultão. Era só escalar as paredes e muros. Porém, em sua nova posição, ele se recusava a agir como um ladrãozinho comum. Aladdin ordenou que o seu tapete mágico viesse até a sua presença e o levasse até a parte alta do palácio. Ele entrou pelo jardim, o local que espiou por tantas horas seu amor platônico.

Os guardas vieram armados com suas espadas, mas assim que Aladdin transformou um deles em uma arara vermelha, os demais jogaram suas armas no chão e fugiram.

Aladdin entrou na parte interna em busca do seu amor. Mais primeiro teve que enfrentar a fúria do sultão. Um homem que já fora um guerreiro excepcional, mas cujo a vida confortável no palácio o enfraqueceu. Só por distração, Aladdin defendeu três golpes do seu adversário. Quando a luta perdeu sua graça, o garoto resolveu por transformar o líder de sua cidade em um macaquinho. - Abu. Esse será o seu nome.

A porta pesada do quarto da princesa foi aberta com tanta brutalidade que estilhaçou. Jasmine se escondia ao lado do príncipe, encolhidos em um canto. Recém casados, eles nem haviam consumado o matrimônio. Aladdin teve essa certeza ao vasculhar os lençóis da cama.

\- Você, saia. - O príncipe saiu do quarto implorando por uma clemência solenemente ignorada. Ao chegar no lado de fora foi transformado em um tigre. - Rajah. Esse será o seu nome. Fará a proteção da minha princesa.

\- Eu nunca serei sua princesa! - Berrou Jasmine. Agora ela estava de pé, disposta a desafiar o feiticeiro não importando as consequências.

\- Isso veremos. - Aladdin invocou o seu djinn e como resultado a princesa perdeu toda a coragem que havia acumulado para enfrentá-lo. - Faça com que ela me ame. - Sem se dar conta, ou sem se importar, Aladdin quebrou a primeira lei da magia.

\- Amo, o amor verdadeiro não se consegue de forma não natural. - Disse o gênio. - Mas isso não significa que não seja possível suprir suas necessidades. - O ser místico tocou na cabeça da princesa e mudou algo dentro dela. Jasmine perdeu toda a força de vontade e se tornou não muito mais do que uma boneca de carne e osso. Suas vestes reais foram removidas peça por peça pelo gênio. Ela não reclamou, nem fez o menor movimento para impedi-lo.

Aladdin finalmente realizou o seu sonho de anos que era ter a princesa para si. Ela não falava, nem resmungava ou murmurava. Só respondia aos comandos gestuais do feiticeiro obedecendo-o em tudo e por fim entregando a ele sua virgindade. O menino de rua consumou o casamento que não era dele, mas não havia ninguém para puni-lo. Aladdin desobedeceu todas as leis da sociedade, de sua fé e da magia.

A era do sultão havia acabado, agora era a vez de Aladdin governar Agrabah com mãos de ferro. Com a ajuda do seu djinn os estragos da chuva de ouro foram consertados e a sociedade seguiu sua vida cotidiana, mas agora com muito mais medo de seu líder do que antes.

Aladdin mandou que seu gênio criasse um trono ainda mais suntuoso para que pudesse se exibir aos plebeus e aos visitantes de terras longínquas. Sua bela esposa, cuja voz pouco era ouvida, ficava sempre ao seu lado. Um tigre acompanhava Jasmine quando seu marido não podia estar perto dela. Era um marido possessivo, todos diziam quando ele não ouvia.

Após dois anos de Aladdin ter tomado o poder, Jasmine engravidou. Dessa aliança forçada nasceu um menino sadio que lembrava fisicamente o pai, mas que herdou o coração da mãe (graças à Alá). Aziz, foi como o batizaram.

Quinze anos depois...

Jafar estava preso na forma de um cajado, mas sua magia poderosa permanecia intacta. Ele só aguardava o momento oportuno para exercer sua influência, se livrar de sua maldição e realizar sua vingança.

Como qualquer membro da aristocracia, Aziz foi treinado nas artes de combate. Mau ele havia aprendido a caminhar e já lhe entregaram uma espada. Em seus primeiros anos armas de madeira com pouco potencial ofensivo, aos oito foi lhe entregue sua primeira espada de verdade.

Aladdin era uma figura paterna distante, sempre perdido em alguma questão importante do seu reino, que a cada dia crescia mais. Agrabah deixou de ser apenas uma cidade para se tornar aos poucos o centro de um império. As cidades vizinhas foram as primeiras a cair perante seu nome e a lhe prestar tributos.

Apesar de lutar bastante com a espada em seus treinos, em sua vida real Aziz nunca lutou por nada. Mesmo já tendo quinze anos ele pouco saiu do palácio. Sua vida era um confinamento não declarado que não desagradava-o por lhe ser muito confortável. Suas roupas eram bem tratadas, a comida e a bebida eram da melhor qualidade e até mesmo sua futura esposa seria arranjada. Aziz recebia o que queria sem que precisasse esboçar o mínimo de esforço.

Com o tempo, porém, seu estilo de vida começou a incomodar. Aziz sentia que o mármore e a beleza do palácio estavam o enclausurando. Também começou a questionar algumas atitudes estranhas dos seus pais como o cajado de cobra a qual Aladdin nunca se separava e o comportamento de Jasmine frente ao sultão. Ela mais parecia escrava de Aladdin do que sua esposa.

Certa noite, deitado em sua cama confortável, Aziz teve um sonho mais vivido do que um sonho deveria ser. Uma carruagem estacionada nos limites da cidade presa a quatro cavalos há muito tempo mortos de fome. Em seguida a voz de alguém idoso, cansado e cheio de lamúrias.

\- Tentei deixar um legado, mas fui impaciente e escolhi o garoto errado. Estou pagando esse erro com uma maldição que me privou do meu merecido descanso eterno. - Aziz visualizava em sua mente o cajado do seu pai com a imagem sobreposta de um idoso vestido de preto. - Você é o garoto certo! A pureza do seu coração não irá deixar que se contamine pela tentação do poder como seu pai o fez.

\- Meu pai? O que meu pai tem a ver com a história?

\- Está na hora de crescer, garoto. Seu pai é um crápula que matou dezenas e escravizou outros tantos, inclusive sua mãe. Ele não é um homem, é um monstro.

\- Não! Meu pai é um homem honrado que...

\- Estou vendo que apesar de ter um coração puro lhe falta a coragem necessária até mesmo para encarar a verdade. Não me decepcione, você é minha última esperança. Minha e de Agrabah.

Na manhã seguinte, assim que despertou, Aziz foi procurar a tal carruagem de seus sonhos. Como era da nobreza ordenou que dois guardas o escoltassem. - Mas, príncipe, talvez o sultão não aprove sua saída.

\- Já sou adulto o suficiente para tomar minhas próprias decisões. Vai me obedecer ou não? - Sem outra opção, os guardas acataram a ordem, mas com medo de que o "principezinho" aprontasse alguma que acabasse sobrando para eles.

Após vinte minutos de caminhada Aziz chegou ao lugar do seu sonho, mas não viu nenhuma carruagem. Ao menos a princípio. O príncipe foi se aproximando do que ele achava ser o ponto certo e quando chegou perto demais simplesmente sumiu da vista dos guardas. Os dois ficaram desesperados acreditando que Aziz havia desaparecido.

Na verdade o garoto simplesmente passou pelo feitiço de ocultamento do seu pai lançado anos antes. A carruagem estava lá, tal como sonhara. Em seu interior Aziz viu a coleção de livros, muita poeira e um cajado parecido com o de seu pai, só que com o rosto de um bode entalhado.

Aziz pegou o item mágico e pela primeira vez sentiu circular em suas veias magia. - Liberte o Djinn. - Dizia a voz do idoso. - Destrua a lâmpada que o aprisiona e ele irá se voltar contra o seu amo. Essas criaturas mágicas não gostam de serem aprisionadas e são muito vingativas.

A imagem da lâmpada mágica veio a mente de Aziz. A experiência era ainda mais desconcertante do que a anterior, enquanto dormia, pois agora ele estava desperto. - Não posso ir contra o meu pai.

\- Pode e vai. Está na hora de você deixar de ser um garoto mimado e se tornar o líder que Agrabah merece.

De volta ao palácio, foi fácil ao príncipe encontrar a lâmpada que Aladdin guardava em seu quarto. Durante o caminho os guardas e escravos se questionaram o porquê de Aziz estar portando um cajado similar ao do sultão. O menino percebeu os olhares, mas não se importou. Tinha uma missão a cumprir. O príncipe bateu com o cajado na lâmpada fazendo com que ela começasse a rachar até quebrar em mil pedaços. O espírito contido nela agora estava livre.

Momentos depois um grito se fez ouvir. Aziz reconheceu a voz do seu pai e foi correndo em sua direção. Durante o percurso ele notara que Abu, o macaquinho de estimação da família, se transformara em um velho e que Rajah, o tigre que protegia sua mãe, se converteu em um homem.

Em seu escritório Aladdin era cercado por uma nuvem azul. Aziz prestou atenção naquele nevoeiro mágico e viu o rosto de uma criatura que parecia bastante zangada. - Então é assim que um gênio se parece?

\- Desrespeitador das leis de Alá! Receba o seu castigo! - Disse o djinn sumindo em seguida. O gênio, a fumaça mística e Aladdin simplesmente desapareceram. Para onde foram, Aziz não fazia ideia e se preocupava muito com isso.

\- Muito bem, meu jovem. - O antigo cajado do sultão reassumiu a forma de um idoso com traje de ébano, Jafar. - Agrabah agora está livre. Venha, me devolva o meu cajado. Tenho muito a te ensinar.

Aziz protegeu o objeto mágico com o próprio corpo, a magia contida nele ainda falava à sua mente. Com sua manipulação o feiticeiro não previu que o garoto acabasse descobrindo mais do que o planejado. - Você fez o mesmo! Também invocou um djinn!

\- Não! - Gritou Jafar ao temer o que Aziz pudesse fazer com esse conhecimento. - Veja bem, eram outras circunstâncias, uma causa nobre, eu enfrentava um ditador que... - O cajado revelou a Aziz que aquelas eram meias verdades.

\- Você me forçou a matar o meu pai!

Aziz bateu o cajado de cabeça de bode contra o chão agindo como o objeto lhe revelava. O impacto não foi forte o suficiente para quebrar a madeira daquele instrumento, mas o feitiço que foi liberado sim. O cajado partiu ao meio e uma entidade saiu de seu interior. Agora foi a vez de Jafar se debater inutilmente aos gritos enquanto era cercado por uma fumaça, a sua vermelha, e desaparecer em seguida.

Aziz chorou, pois apesar de ter a ciência de que Aladdin era um monstro, ele ainda o amava como um filho ama um pai. Braços femininos o abraçaram por detrás. Pelo toque o garoto reconheceu que era a sua mãe, Jasmine. - Para onde meu pai foi, mãe?

\- Para o... - Jasmine não conseguiu terminar a frase. Ao mesmo tempo que não queria mentir para Aziz, não queria chocá-lo com a verdade.

\- E há escapatória desse lugar?

\- Sinto muito, filho, receio que não. Mas não fique triste, seu pai e aquele homem velho trilharam o caminho que escolheram. Agora você deve se preparar para ser o sultão que Agrabah merece.


	3. O Clube dos Homens Respeitáveis

\- Bolivar, são cinco horas da tarde, a hora do chá. A importância desse momento não está na comida ou na bebida servida. Mas sim pelo fato de ser a ocasião em que os homens respeitáveis negociam e discutem assuntos relevantes. Entendeu, meu filho?

Encolhido no outro lado da mesa, a criança de oito anos confirmava com um balançar de cabeça exagerado. Com suas pequenas e desajeitadas mãos ele bebia o seu chá forte em grandes goles sem saber se de fato compreendia o que seu pai lhe dizia.

Enquanto bebia o chá, Bolivar analisava a figura que mais admirava no mundo, seu pai. Um homem que ele julgava perfeito. De porte altivo e roupa elegante, o terno alinhado impecável não apresentava um fio solto. Isso sem mencionar a cartola, o que mais chamava a atenção da criança. - Eu quero usar uma dessas. - Pensou o menino. Porém, seu pai nunca iria deixá-lo tocar em seu chapéu. Aquela peça de vestuário era mais do que um mero adereço, era um atestado de nível social. Bolivar apesar de muito novo compreendia o respeito que ela transmitia, inclusive não conseguia desassociar a imagem de um "homem respeitável" com a de uma boa cartola.

Naquela noite Bolivar e seus pais foram assistir à uma ópera. Um espetáculo bonito, mas que o menino era muito novo para conseguir apreciar. Percebendo que Bolivar não compartilhava da animação dos seus pais, sua mãe inventou uma desculpa para que seu marido os levassem embora.

O cocheiro aguardava na esquina, à poucos metros. Ele ouviu a voz de assalto, mas omitiu socorro devido a sua covardia. - Passa as joias! - Gritou o homem que portava uma faca. De modo não muito prudente, a mãe de Bolivar saiu à noite embelezada com os brincos e os cordões de pérolas que seu marido lhe presenteou no casamento.

Sem paciência, o assaltante tirou as joias da mulher à força e quando o pai de Bolivar tentou revidar com os punhos foi esfaqueado. Só por estar presente durante a ação, sua esposa morreu em seguida. O filho do casal foi poupado, pois em uma ética distorcida de criminoso matar crianças era errado. Se Bolivar fosse seis anos mais velho aí tudo bem, podia matar.

Bolivar perdeu a pouca cor de sua pele. Ele nunca tinha visto sangue em sua vida. Devido a sua criação super protegida o menino nem sabia que dentro das pessoas residia um líquido tão vermelho e, porque não dizer, bonito.

Bolivar melou as mãos com o sangue dos seus pais tentando acordá-los. - Pai? Mãe? - Eles não atenderam aos seus chamados. A criança demorou a perceber que não mais acordariam. Bom, mas pelo menos havia um ponto positivo naquela tragédia.

Bolivar conseguiu pegar a cartola do seu pai já que não havia mais quem o impedisse. Porém, o acessório ficou folgado em sua cabeça. A criança então começou a amassar com as mãos e a pisar no chapéu. A cartola elegante se tonou uma coisa amassada, rasgada e suja de sangue. Mas pelo menos se ajeitou melhor à cabeça do garoto. Bolivar sorriu com o resultado do seu trabalho. - Sou um homem respeitável, papai. Veja.

\- Por decisão judicial o menor ficará sob tutela de um guardião até possuir a idade legal para gerir os bens dos seus finados pais. - Disse o juiz.

O homem beirava os cinquenta, era obeso, careca e cheirava a azedo. Enquanto a decisão judicial não saia, ele checava o seu relógio de bolso feito à ouro várias vezes. O pai de Bolivar tinha um irmão. O parente mais próximo do menino se prontificou a cuidar da sua criação. Apesar de parecer altruísta, sua meta não era nem um pouco honrosa. Ele queria a herança do garoto e já trabalhava em um plano maléfico para tanto.

A casa do seu tio era um chiqueiro, mesmo tendo uma condição financeira boa, ele morava em meio à bagunça e sujeira. Não acostumado à imundice, Bolivar reclamou do mau cheiro, o que lhe rendeu dois tabefes. Seus pais nunca haviam batido nele antes. O garoto nem sabia que os adultos conseguiam agredir as crianças. "Papai do Céu protege os inocentes" sua mãe lhe dizia.

No sótão da casa, Bolivar dormia em um colchão recheado com palha. Cama desconfortável e fedida a suor. Não raramente Bolivar acordava no meio da noite para vomitar em um balde, tal era a intensidade do odor. Com o tempo a criança aprendeu que era melhor dar fim em seus dejetos antes que seu tio percebesse. Pois quando o crápula via vômito no quarto do jovem, ele o espancava com um cinto até suas costas ficarem vermelhas e feridas se abrirem.

\- Acho que o senhor meu tio está agindo de má-fé com o poder legal a ele concedido. - Sempre que dava cinco horas da tarde e seu tio não estava em casa, Bolivar realizava um ritual. Apesar de muito novo, ele conseguia falar difícil e impor a voz, truques que aprendeu com o pai.

Bolivar realizava uma hora do chá, mas tinha que improvisar. Como não havia xícaras de porcelana na casa, ele usava uma caneca de ferro enferrujada. Ele não sabia preparar chá, então pegou água da torneira. Como não tinha a disposição uma cartola ou chapéu de qualquer tipo, o garoto pôs uma panela na cabeça. Do outro lado da mesa um coelho de pelúcia velho ouvia suas queixas. O brinquedo foi encontrado ao acaso no terreno do fundo da casa em meio ao entulho de lixo acumulado. Apesar disso, Bolivar acreditava piamente que o coelho foi até ele, o escolhendo e não o contrário.

\- Talvez eu deva expor minhas queixas as autoridades competentes. Oi? O quê? É. O fato dele me manter cativo em sua propriedade dificulta as coisas. Amigo, você tem algum plano de fuga viável?

Como de se esperar de coelhos de pelúcia, ele permaneceu mudo diante à pergunta. Mesmo assim Bolivar ouviu uma resposta. - Nunca ouvi falar desse país. - O coelho continuou em silêncio, mas a criança seguiu ouvindo. - Dá para chegar à esse lugar com magia?! O que tenho que fazer?

A conversa foi interrompida por um puxão de orelha tão forte que parecia poder arrancá-la. O tio do menino havia voltado do trabalho antes do tempo. - Que maluquice é essa que você está fazendo?! Sujando a panela com a qual faço comida com esse cabelo seboso! - Aquela tarde as agressões excederam aos costumeiros tapas e cintadas. Bolivar deitou-se na sua cama à noite com um olho roxo. O menino tremia com medo do bicho papão. Um bem real, que dormia no quarto de baixo.

Engolindo o choro, para não chamar a atenção do seu tio, Bolivar repetia baixinho como uma oração. - Eu tenho que viajar à esse país! Papai do Céu me mostre o caminho para lá.

De tão assustado e triste Bolivar não conseguia dormir. A agressão do seu tio o deixou de tal maneira que ele não lembrava se trouxe o boneco de pelúcia para o seu quarto, no sótão. De qualquer forma, o coelho estava lá.

Nada mudou, o coelho não falava, mas Bolivar ouvia. - Sério que tenho que fazer isso mesmo? Tem que ser agora?! Não pode esperar o meu tio sair de casa? Não tenho muito tempo? Por quê? - O garoto levantou da cama, limpou as lágrimas em seu rosto e, ainda fungando, desceu as escadas. A criança juntou toda a coragem do seu coração para realizar a missão do coelho. A casa estava escura e havia um monstro, ainda que dormindo, a solta.

Para evitar fazer barulho, Bolivar tirou os sapatos e tentou prender a respiração. No fundo da casa começou a remexer no entulho. Havia muitas peças de ferro e outros objetos que gostavam de provocar ruído quando mexidos. A missão era perigosa. Se seu tio despertasse e o pegasse acordado só mesmo o Papai do Céu para protegê-lo.

A cada ranger um pouco mais alto, o coração pequeno da criança ficava ainda menor. "Está bem lá no fundo", Bolivar ouviu do boneco de pelúcia. O menino estava quase desistindo e voltando correndo para a proteção do seu quarto, quando para o seu pavor ele viu uma luz de lâmpada a sebo. Seu tio acordou.

Deixando de se preocupar com o silêncio, Bolivar removeu o que estava à sua frente desesperadamente até encontrar o que o coelho disse que era necessário para a sua viagem. Uma cartola de cano alto com uma fita vermelha amarrada. Bolivar a colocou na cabeça e se imaginou sendo teleportado para o lugar mágico, mas nada aconteceu. A criança se sentiu traída pelo brinquedo de pelúcia. O monstro o pegou e sua punição foi severa.

Missão cumprida. O menino conseguiu ficar com a cartola apesar de ter ganhado mais alguns hematomas para a coleção.

Além das agressões físicas, Bolivar foi trancado no sótão pelo dia inteiro. Mas isso teve um ponto positivo. Ninguém o interrompeu durante o chá das cinco. Ele não recebia comida, água e nem saia para tomar banho ou para fazer suas necessidades. Para essa última ação o garoto se valia de um balde. Aquele mesmo a qual o garoto vomitava durante os seus primeiros dias, enquanto se acostumava ao fedor do seu colchão.

A medida que o dia ia passando, Bolivar ficava cada vez mais enfraquecido.

Bolivar usava a cartola que pegou do entulho e a "xícara de chá" era sua mão fechada imitando um copo. O coelho de pelúcia continuava a ouvi-lo. - Cadê a viagem mágica que me prometeu?! Tenho que encontrar uma fonte de magia primeiro? Como?

O coelho era inclemente e devido a inocência de Bolivar ele aceitava suas tarefas sem questionar. Essa era ainda mais difícil e perigosa do que a anterior. "Seu tio usa um relógio de ouro preso à um cordão, traga-o para mim".

\- Mas se ele me pegar roubando o seu precioso relógio ele certamente irá me espancar até a morte.

"Sinto muito, mas esse é o único jeito. Não nasci um coelho de pelúcia, já fui de carne e osso. Porém fui enfeitiçado por uma bruxa terrível chamada Zamira. Para quebrar seu feitiço preciso do meu relógio de volta. Ele é mágico e já passou pela mão de piratas, garotos fada e agora está em posse de seu tio obeso. É o destino, sábio como sempre, que o reaproximou de mim. Essa é minha chance de quebrar a maldição que me atormenta e a sua de fugir das torturas do seu tio e salvar sua vida."

\- Como assim, salvar minha vida?

"Desde que se tornou seu guardião legal seu tio planeja matá-lo. Você só continua vivo porque ele não havia encontrado os meios necessários para cometer o crime e fazer com que parecesse uma morte natural ou acidental. Sinto muito, Bolivar, mas ele já encontrou esses meios. Cada minuto que você permanece nessa cassa é um flerte com a morte".

A fome, a sede, a preocupação e, principalmente, o acumulo de maus tratos, fizeram com que Bolivar parecesse um pequeno zumbi. Seus olhos se tornaram fundos e sua constituição frágil. Durante a noite, prostrado em sua cama, sem conseguir se levantar, a criança teve uma alucinação movida pela febre alta que interpretou como sendo um vislumbre de magia.

O sótão se transformou em uma floresta rica em tons de roxo. Uma boca aberta em um sorriso macabro pairava no ar sem dono, até que um rosto e um corpo tomaram forma a completando. O ser era um gato mágico feito de fumaça, grande o suficiente para amedrontar. - Pobre menino rico, acha que conhece a dor? Você não sabe de nada! Quer se refugiar no meu país? Boa sorte. Aqui as ameaças são maiores do que um simples tio fedorento. Aqui a dor e a morte são belas e têm um nome. Seu nome é Rainha Vermelha! - Dito isso o gato avançou na direção do menino com sua bocarra parecendo querer engoli-lo. Mas quando ia encostar em Bolivar o animal mágico simplesmente desapareceu.

Primeiro foram seus olhos, depois o sorriso e em seguida o resto do seu corpo. O gato reapareceu longe de Bolivar, atrás de uma árvore. - Você quer ver maravilhas, garoto? Que bom, porque o meu país é cheio delas. Tic tac, diz o relógio. O seu tempo está acabando. Acorda, garoto! Levanta daí! - O gato contorceu seu corpo ao ponto de parecer ter virado do avesso, ao fim da transformação ele se tornou o tio da criança. - Ele está vindo!

Bolivar acordou suando frio, mais por causa do medo do que pela febre. Com a boca seca e o corpo tremulo, a criança ergueu-se da cama tropego e se dirigiu até o seu coelho e sua cartola. A cartola pôs na cabeça, o coelho prendeu na calça. De tão debilitado, o simples movimento de se agachar para pegar tais itens o fez ficar tonto. A porta do sótão estava aberta, em algum momento em que estava inconsciente o seu tio entrou ali. Talvez para checar se o menino já tinha morrido.

Seu tio só largava o relógio de ouro quando ia dormir, fazendo com que a missão de roubá-lo só pudesse ser realizada com o monstro em casa. Era de tardinha, o homem gordo tirava um cochilo. Usando de suas habilidades furtivas recém descobertas, Bolivar roubou o objeto desejado da escrivaninha sem emitir nenhum som. Assim que saiu do quarto do seu algoz, Bolivar encostou o relógio no coelho e falou: - Tome o que é seu e me dê o que é meu.

\- Bolivar!

Infelizmente, o tio do garoto tinha sono de passarinho. Assim que saiu de seu quarto e viu Bolivar com seu precioso relógio na mão, brincando com o coelho de pelúcia, ficou colérico. O homem já preparava o seu cinto para uma sessão de espancamento homérica quando o impossível aconteceu.

O coelho cresceu de tamanho e perdeu sua textura de algodão. Se tornou de carne e osso, mas permaneceu como uma figura estranha. Um animal humanizado, que chegava ao ponto de usar um terno azul e óculos sem pernas.

\- Valha-me Deus! O que é isso?! - Exclamou o tio de Bolivar.

O coelho branco mágico abraçou seu relógio junto ao rosto com tanto carinho que Bolivar se apiedou dele e se lembrou da própria condição de miséria. - Há quanto tempo não recebo um abraço? - Pensou. Então se lembrou dos seus pais.

\- Para você isso aqui era só um objeto de ostentação, certo? - Enquanto o coelho ia acusando, o homem cruel se encolhia. - Pobre macaco pelado, se soubesse o poder que tinha em mãos. - O coelho fez um movimento circular segurando o relógio e em resposta um portal se abriu atrás do tio de Bolivar. - Adeus, homem mau. - Aos gritos o tio de Bolivar foi tragado pelo vórtice místico sumindo logo em seguida.

\- Você mandou ele para onde a gente vai? - Perguntou Bolivar.

\- Claro que não, eu o enviei para onde homens do seu tipo merecem ir. Agora esqueça aquele ser deplorável! Vamos logo para o meu país.

O coelho pegou Bolivar pela mão e saiu correndo pela casa. - Se você só precisava do relógio por que me fez pegar essa cartola? Podia ter me poupado muitas surras, sabia?

\- Não há tempo, estamos atrasados! - Disso o coelho guiando o garoto e olhando para o seu relógio.

\- Me responda!

\- São quatro e cinquenta e oito, está quase na hora do chá! Para onde vou te levar ninguém acreditará que você é um homem respeitável se não aparecer com uma cartola.

No fundo do terreno da casa, na região do entulho, o coelho começou a cavar. Era estranho chamar aquilo de buraco de coelho levando em conta o tipo da criatura que o cavava. O animal mágico apontou seu relógio para o buraco e fez sua magia. Como resultado, outro portal.

Quatro e cinquenta e nove. Bolivar titubeou, tinha medo de ir parar em um lugar desagradável. - Portais mágicos podiam levar para tantos lugares. - Pensou. - E se eu for parar junto do meu tio? Eu fui um bom menino? Acho que não, deixei meus pais morrerem. - Enquanto divagava os ponteiros dos segundos iam se passando.

\- Se ficar sozinho nesse mundo você vai viver na rua ou, pior, parar em um orfanato. - Disse o coelho. - Lá você enfrentará trabalhos forçados e terá colegas e tutores tão ou mais cruéis que seu tio. Pobre menino rico, acha que conhece a dor? Você não sabe de nada!

Nos últimos segundos, Bolivar afundou sua cartola na cabeça e deu um salto de fé. - Papai do Céu me ajude!

Era como estar caindo no epicentro de um tornado, porém seu corpo não era eviscerado pela velocidade do vento. Enquanto caia rumo a um destino incerto, Bolivar via móveis e pessoas no mesmo estado em que ele se encontrava.

Após a queda veio o impacto macio. Bolivar caiu perfeitamente sentado em uma cadeira acolchoada extremamente confortável. À sua frente uma mesa grande e retangular repleta de guloseimas e bebidas. Devido ao dia passado sem se alimentar, a criança estava com tanta fome que devorou o que suas mãos conseguiram alcançar. Comeu tão rápido que chegou a engasgar. Havia perto dele uma xícara cheia que ele bebeu em um gole só. Era chá. O líquido delicioso lembrava a bebida que sua mãe preparava e que ele tomava junto ao pai.

Cinco horas da tarde.

Após se satisfazer, Bolivar prestou atenção nas pessoas que o acompanhavam à mesa. Tirando o fato de que todos usavam uma cartola, aquele grupo era o mais heterogêneo possível. Entre eles, um coelho marrom com riso solto, um homem azul incrivelmente magro e uma mulher bonita com lindos cabelos ruivos. Bolivar se perderia na beleza daquela jovem, se não fosse o homem na outra ponta da mesa.

\- Pai? - Se não era o pai do menino, era alguém muito parecido, ao ponto de se passar por um gemio. O sósia se levantou de sua cadeira e não se importou em caminhar sobre a mesa. Os presentes não acharam estranho, apenas riram e protegeram seus pratos.

Ao chegar perto da criança, o homem levantou sua cartola revelando dois pequenos chifres na testa. Atrás dele Bolivar percebeu uma calda comprida vermelha com um triângulo na ponta. - Chapeleiro Sinistro, ao seu dispor.

Sinistro se agachou para que seu rosto ficasse mais próximo ao da criança. - Então é essa coisinha pequena, pálida e assustada que irá substituir o finado senhor Jabuti? Então que assim seja. Diga-me. meu rapaz, qual o seu nome?

\- B-B-Bolivar.

\- Bem vindo, B-B-Bolivar, ao Clube dos Homens Respeitáveis.

\- E mulheres! - Se queixou a moça ruiva que despertou a simpatia de Bolivar. Talvez por não ter gostado de ser interrompido, ou por pura loucura, sem olhar para trás, o homem encapetado pegou um bule com sua calda e o arremessou na menina. Ela desviou por pouco e todos riram do ocorrido.

\- São cinco horas da tarde, a hora do chá. - Disse o Chapeleiro Sinistro. - A importância desse momento não está na comida ou na bebida servida. Mas sim pelo fato de ser a ocasião em que os homens respeitáveis negociam e discutem assuntos relevantes. - Todos aplaudiram aquele discurso que Bolivar achou familiar ao ponto de se sentir incomodado. - E o assunto em pauta desse dia, assim como no anterior e no pregresso a este é o seguinte: como derrotar a Rainha Vermelha?

\- Quem é a Rainha Vermelha? - Perguntou Bolivar. Quando fez isso todos os animais, humanos e criaturas exóticas à mesa que estavam bem humorados se calaram e ficaram subitamente sérios.

\- A mais bela forma de morte e dor. - Respondeu o Chapeleiro Sinistro. - Gostaria de conhecê-la?

Devido a sua imaturidade Bolivar era muito transparente, o Chapeleiro Sinistro não tardou a perceber um encantamento que ele tinha pela bela menina ruiva. - Leilane e eu o levaremos até a tão famosa rainha que você desconhece. - A garota tinha dezesseis anos, o dobro da idade de Boliva. A diferença de idade, pelo menos nessa faixa etária, tornava um romance, mesmo que inocente, inviável.

O trio caminhou por uma floresta rica em tons de roxo familiar a Bolivar. O menino temia que a figura do gato macabro de seus sonhos reaparecesse. Para sua sorte ele não o viu, mas o animal mágico estava lá, invisível. O Chapeleiro Sinistro, o líder daquela expedição, sabia de sua presença. Mas fez questão de ignorar.

\- Bem vindos a capital do País das Maravilhas! - Anunciou Sinistro, pegando sua cartola e abrindo os braços de maneira bem teatral.

A cidade desapontou um pouco Bolivar, parecia mais uma vila medieval. Cheia de camponeses e pequenas criações de gado bovino e caprino. Dentre as casas e estabelecimentos comerciais simples, como açougue e sapataria, o que chamou a atenção de Bolivar foi uma loja cheia com as mais belas cartolas que ele já tinha visto em sua curta vida. Na placa de madeira na entrada estava entalhado: "Chapelaria".

\- Ah, a nobre arte da chapelaria. - Disse Sinistro. - Desde que o vi percebi que tem uma quedinha por chapéus.

\- Meu pai me ensinou que todo homem respeitável deve usar uma boa cartola, e agora que eu conheci o seu clube...

\- Seu pai deve ser um homem sábio. Você gostaria de aprender essa arte? Desenhar seus próprios chapéus e moldá-los em cabeças de pobres necessitados que precisam de um símbolo que expresse seu lado mais nobre.

A pergunta ficou solta no ar enquanto o trio adentrou mais na capital e avistou a edificação principal. O castelo suntuoso onde morava a tão temida Rainha Vermelha. Coincidência ou não, naquele exato momento ela estava se exibindo no pátio de cima. Seu vestido comprido que arrastava no chão mexeu com Bolivar, pois sua tonalidade o recordou da noite em que seus pais morreram. O vermelho belo e vibrante do líquido que pulsa nas veias. Quando a rainha se aproximou mais do muro de proteção Bolivar tomou um susto, ela era igual a sua mãe.

\- Com vocês, Zamira, a Rainha Vermelha! - Anunciou o guarda trajado como se fosse uma carta de copas. Em sua mão direita ele segurava uma lança cuja ponta tinha a forma de um coração, mas que era afiada e letal.

\- Mas ela é minha mãe! Eu não posso lutar contra ela. - Disse Bolivar.

\- Aquela bruxa nojenta tem útero? Duvido.

Bolivar só teve a certeza de que aquela mulher não era a sua mãe, a despeito de sua semelhança, com o que viu a seguir. Distraído com a beleza da rainha, o menino nem havia notado o homem preso à troncos de madeira como se estivesse crucificado. - Ele é um dos desafetos da rainha. - Disse Sinistro. - Tentou matá-la, infelizmente sem sucesso. - Zamira apontou sua mão para o seu prisioneiro e nele lançou um feitiço que removeu sua pele, mas o deixou ainda com vida. Os músculos expostos se tornaram muito sensíveis. A dor era excruciante e o homem não parava de gritar desejando a morte.

\- Ela chegará, criminoso. - Disse a rainha. - Mas não hoje. Ainda não extraí dor suficiente de você.

\- Minha mãe nunca faria isso. - Pensou Bolivar enquanto tremia diante daquilo que acabara de presenciar. - Tem certeza que o Clube quer mesmo lutar contra ela?

\- Por mais poderoso e cruel que um ditador possa ser, é importante que haja homens corajosos que os enfrentem. - Sinistro se agachou para ficar no mesmo nível do olhar da criança. Ele pegou o menino nos ombros e com sua calda pontuda o cercou. - Eu soube de sua coragem ao enfrentar um tio cruel. Sinto em você uma fibra que desconhece. Não esmoreça, Se você não merecesse fazer parte do Clube dos Homens Respeitáveis, o Senhor Coelho nem teria o enviado.

Os dias se passaram, assim como os meses e os anos. Regularmente Bolivar participava do chá do clube, porém a maior parte das discussões eram galhofas ou conversas sem sentido. - Como eles almejam derrotar uma rainha poderosa desse jeito? - Pensou o menino. Com o tempo o menino deixou a infância e se tornou um rapaz. Aprendeu o ofício de costurar, consertar e desenhar chapéus e se tornou um exímio chapeleiro, tudo sob a tutela de Sinistro. Aos quinze anos, a relação dele com Leilane mudou. O interesse que ele nutria por ela quando ainda era criança se tornou reciproco.

Sozinhos na floresta mágica, Leilane corria com um largo sorriso no rosto enquanto Bolivar a perseguia. Ela era muito mais ágil e veloz do que ele, por isso teve que se esforçar para fingir que foi capturada por mérito do garoto. Bolivar a derrubou no chão, e com o corpo em cima do dela a beijou.

\- Quer conhecer mais uma maravilha desse país? - Perguntou Leilane.

\- Claro.

Ela tirou de dentro do seu vestido um frasco pequeno com um líquido azul e brilhante. - Beba só a metade e deixe o resto para mim. - Os dois secaram o frasco e logo a poção mágica fez efeito. Seus corpos perderam massa, encolhendo ao ponto de caberem na palma de uma mão. Soterrados por suas próprias roupas, que continuaram com o tamanho normal, o casal teve dificuldade de chegar ao ar livre. Quando conseguiram um viu o outro pela primeira vez como vieram ao mundo. Leilane correu para a proteção da manga do seu vestido enquanto Bolivar se escondeu no colarinho.

Os dois ficaram envergonhados, apesar de também se sentirem realizados por se verem como marido e mulher se veem. Eles não planejavam fazer sexo, ambos foram criados com o pensamento de que a demonstração máxima de afeto só podia ser feita depois do casamento. Mas isso não os impedia de aproveitar alguns prazeres, como essas "brincadeirinhas".

Com a habilidade de costura de ambos, os dois criaram roupas minusculas no improviso. Bolivar e Leilane estavam vestidos com algo parecido a roupas de bonecos. - Então qual era a maravilha que queria me mostrar? Você?

Leilane enrubesceu. - Não, seu bobo. É lá.

O cogumelo tinha uma porta, algo incomum, mas naquele país o incomum era encontrar algo comum. O casal entrou de mãos dadas e se deparou com um bar restaurante badalado. Repleto de clientes e garçons únicos. Insetos humanoides em sua maioria. Em um lugar privilegiado, fumando um narguilé com uma expressão bem relaxada, uma lagarta azul com cara de gente.

\- Senhor Absolen. - Disse Leilane. - Pode contar nosso futuro?

A lagarta se virou em direção da menina com uma letargia que incomodou Bolivar. - O que será que ela fuma tanto nesse narguilé? - Pensou.

\- Todos vem até mim com a mesma pergunta e minha resposta é a mesma para todos. Não importa qual estrada se escolha no final todas levam ao mesmo destino, a morte.

\- Sim, claro, ninguém vai viver para sempre. Mas o que irá acontecer conosco enquanto isso?

\- Um breve período de felicidade extrema, interrompido pela morte prematura de um dos dois e a loucura do outro. Sinto muito, as vezes é melhor descobrir o futuro quando ele chega até nós. Tomem uma boa dose de bebida essa noite, se divirtam e esqueçam minha previsão.

O casal fez exatamente o que Absolem sugeriu. Durante a noite toda beberam, dançaram e sorriram. Na manhã do dia seguinte, só quando o bar restaurante fechou, é que os dois saíram. Ao comerem pequeníssimos cogumelos encontrados pela área eles recobraram seus tamanhos originais. Novamente se viram despidos, só que dessa vez não conseguiram se conter e cederam ao amor.

Naquele momento o País das Maravilhas não era só romance, era também traição. Uma chuva de moedas de ouro despencava sobre um coelho marrom à ponto de soterrá-lo. Ele usava cartola, era membro do Clube dos Homens Respeitáveis. Porém, com tal atitude, o animal provou não ser tão respeitável assim. Era o castelo da Rainha Vermelha, ele estava tendo uma audiência com a feiticeira.

\- Eles planejam tirá-la do trono há anos. São chamados de Clube dos Homens Respeitáveis. Todos são identificáveis por uma cartola.

Sentada em seu trono, a rainha não esboçava muita preocupação com o que lhe era dito. O que não faltava em seu reino eram inimigos. - E me diga, caro coelho. Eles têm alguma chance de se tornarem uma ameaça? Por todo esse tempo eu nunca soube deles.

\- Eles foram advertidos por uma profecia. Não desejam um combate aberto contra vossa alteza. Eles esperam a chegada de uma menina vinda de outro mundo, A Escolhida. Ela sim está predestinada a arrancar a sua cabeça e eles a querem guiá-la a esse objetivo.

\- Me mostre onde se escondem.

Cinco horas da tarde, hora do chá. Todos os membros do clube se reuniam em sua habitual comilança e bebedeira de chá. Dentre eles, dois em especial eram os mais felizes. Leilane e Bolivar trocavam caricias com os pés e as mãos embaixo da mesa. O casal era sorriso só. O Chapeleiro Sinistro percebeu a felicidade dos enamorados e se alegrou por eles. A tarde começou bonita, mas terminaria trágica.

Do lado de fora da tenda, o coelho marrom indicava à feiticeira e ao seu exército de homens cartas o endereço do inimigo. Com uma ordem lanças começaram a voar pelo céu e a irromper o local da reunião do clube. O primeiro a ser trespassado foi o mais pacato de todos, o pobre senhor Tartaruga.

\- Fomos descobertos! - Gritou o Chapeleiro Sinistro. O pânico e a correria começaram. A saída da tenda era pequena para que muitos passassem de uma só vez, o que tornou a situação mais desesperadora. Mais e mais morriam. As lanças das cartas da Rainha Vermelha não tinham clemência.

Bolivar puxava seu amor pelas mãos e a guiava pela floresta. Ele achava que estava longe o suficiente para ter despistado o inimigo, mas de súbito sentiu o corpo de Leilane pesar. Ao se virar descobriu que uma lança havia a atingido. Estava morta. Como da vez em que seus pais morreram, Bolivar tentou acordá-la. Só conseguindo sujar as mãos de sangue.

Após lágrimas e gritos de desespero saírem de seu peito, Bolivar desatou a rir feito um histérico. - É o meu destino, ver a beleza que há dentro das pessoas que eu amo escorrendo em minhas mãos.

Destruição. Ao voltar para a tenda após a batalha ter findado, Bolivar descobriu que todos estavam mortos. Seus colegas de anos. Inclusive seu tutor, o mais nobre de todos a despeito de seu nome e aparência.

Bolivar sentou na cadeira que antes pertencia a Sinistro continuando a rir copiosamente. Sua sanidade estava se esvaindo.

\- Ei, você. Ainda há esperança.

O adolescente olhou para os lados e não conseguiu ver o dono daquela voz, só quando prestou atenção em um pontinho azul na mesa é que identificou a lagarta azul Absolem. - Maldita previsão! A culpa é sua! - Disse Bolivar pegando um bule para amassar o inseto.

\- O que é isso? Está louco?

\- A tragédia me deixou biruta. Me chame de Chapeleiro Louco, que tal?

\- Aproveite a insanidade o quanto quiser, mas o clube tinha uma missão e como você é o último membro ainda vivo ela recaí sobre os seus ombros.

\- Durante anos eles não avançaram em nada, como poderei fazer isso sozinho?!

\- Com a ajuda de uma garota não muito mais velha do que você quando veio a esse mundo. Ela está chegando, seu nome é Alice.

No dia seguinte, às cinco horas da tarde, cumprindo com sua obrigação, Bolivar seguiu com o horário do chá do clube.

\- Senhor Tartaruga, há alguma ideia relevante? - Ninguém respondeu, sentado à mesa não havia ninguém além do adolescente de cartola. O garoto fez uma careta quanto bebeu de sua caneca, suas habilidades culinárias não melhoraram muito com o passar dos anos. Ele ainda não sabia preparar um chá.

\- Senhor Azul! Ótima ideia! O quê? Leilane tem algo a dizer. Oh, amor, aqui na mesa não. - Bolivar acariciou o próprio rosto com uma das mãos, fingindo que aquele afago vinha de sua amada. Se refugiar na loucura era bom, principalmente quando a realidade era dura demais para encarar.

De súbito, um lampejo de sanidade seguido por um de fúria. Lágrimas jorraram do rosto do chapeleiro quando ele se deu conta que não iria encontrar mais nenhum dos seus amores. Seus pais, ou sua mulher. O chapeleiro levantou-se da mesa e começou a bater em tudo o que via na frente até suas mãos ferirem. - Maldito País das Maravilhas!

No dia depois ao último, às cinco horas da tarde, outra reunião solitária do chá.

\- A importância desse momento não está na comida ou na bebida servida. Mas sim pelo fato de ser a ocasião em que os homens respeitáveis negociam e discutem assuntos relevantes. Entendeu? - A cada vez que Bolivar repetia aquela pergunta, ele se autoflagelava com um tapa na testa forte o suficiente para a pele ficar vermelha. - Entendeu?

Terceiro dia, mesmo horário, mesmo evento.

\- Hahahahaha! Quantas maravilhas esse país reserva aos seus visitantes! Venha Alice, venha querida! Uma menininha de oito anos tem toda a chance do mundo de derrotar uma feiticeira dona de um exército! Claro, Papai do Céu, protege os inocentes.

Oito anos depois. Desde o incidente, mesmo sem esperança, por simples falta de perspectiva, Bolivar repetia o ritual do chá das cinco. Nesse tempo alguns animais o acompanharam em sua loucura. Animais falantes também com muito pouco juízo.

\- Hoje é o dia em que a salvadora irá nos defender e bláblábláblá. - Dizia o Chapeleiro Louco, seu nome de batismo foi esquecido e com o tempo esse se popularizou. Suas palavras já não tinham um pingo de esperança. Eram praticamente mecânicas. - Alice, Alicinha, Aliçoca. Cara de pasta de mandioca.

O vestido azul era coberto por um avental branco, seu corpinho era diminuto, sua tez clara ao ponto de parecer porcelana. Seus cabelos eram negros como a graúna. Era uma menina bonita de oito anos. - Por que você tanto fala o meu nome?

Com um salto, o Chapeleiro Louco foi parar de sua cadeira em cima da mesa. - Diga, minha doce Alice, você acredita em destino? Temos uma Rainha Vermelha à derrotar.


	4. Pedro Jaquison e os Orixás

Brasil, Bahia, Salvador. Durante a noite, nas imediações do Farol da Barra, um velho pescador tentava com seu anzol puxar algum peixe das águas. Sua pescaria demonstrava que seria infrutífera, horas perdidas em vão. Aquela noite o vovô não iria pescar nem mesmo uma tainha, porém, a visão que teve fez com que seu tempo gasto valesse a pena.

A mulher emergiu das águas trajada com um longo vestido azul e uma tiara branca, seu tamanho e imponência demonstravam o poder do seu reino. A rainha das águas media facilmente trinta metros. No primeiro momento o velhinho teve medo, mas quando percebeu quem era a entidade apenas a saudou com um: - Odoyá, minha mãe.

O corpo da mulher gigante se transformou em água do mar, ela encolheu em seguida, mudando de roupa e forma. Ainda preservando suas cores favoritas, o azul claro e o branco, ela se tornou uma jovem beirando os trinta de pele escura e cabelos crespos presos em um coque. Short jeans curto e uma blusa regata com uma estampa qualquer. Não atrairia suspeitas a deusa disfarçada de gente.

Encostado na beirada da orla da praia, como um mortal qualquer, uma entidade superior contemplava o céu nublado se sentindo indignado. - Me mandou chamar, Xangô? - Perguntou a Rainha do Mar ao se aproximar do seu colega. Ele estava disfarçado como um homem louro, vestido todo elegante de terno e gravata.

\- Percebe, Iemanjá? O céu está nublado, mas não há o som de trovões nem de raios.

\- As vezes acontece, o que isso tem de mais?

Xangô socou a mureta da beirada e mesmo com sua força reduzida nessa forma conseguiu abrir várias rachaduras. - Eu estou furioso! Os céus deveriam acompanhar minha ira, mas não o fazem. Sabe por quê? Roubaram meu machado!

\- E quem poderia roubar a arma de um orixá?

\- Você bem sabe a resposta à essa pergunta.

\- O que está insinuando?

\- Seu filho. Ouvi de fonte segura que ele tem minha arma em posse ou sabe onde achá-la.

\- É um absurdo! O menino tem fé no nosso mundo, mas não o conhece.

\- Não quero saber, se em quinze dias eu não tiver minha arma de volta, até o Orun irá tremer e seu garoto será o primeiro a sofrer.

**XXX**

\- Você é macumbeiro? - Perguntou o colega de classe, achando que o discurso do outro era brincadeira.

\- Sim, por quê? - Respondeu Pedro, um garoto de quinze anos, em um surto de sinceridade.

Ao ouvir aquela resposta, o garoto cristão ortodoxo fez uma expressão de medo como se tivesse ouvido do colega que ele era seguidor de Satanás. - Mas por que, cara? O que você ganha nessa religião? Jesus se sacrificou por nós, que sacrifício esses seus orixás fizeram por você?

Pedro desconversou, ele teve melhorias em sua vida ao entrar no candomblé, mas não se sentia a vontade em revelá-las a qualquer um. Primeiramente porque a maioria das pessoas não entenderia e depois porque em seu terreiro sempre lhe ensinaram a não revelar à pessoas que não eram de total confiança suas bençãos.

Voltando do seu colégio público à sua casa, Pedro Jaquison contou a sua mãe a experiência ruim que teve. Apesar de não ter sido abertamente ofendido, ele se sentiu chateado com a conversa. - Filho, não se deve revelar nossa vida particular a qualquer um. Muita gente não entende nossa fé então chega a ser perigoso ficar ostentando ela. Lembra da sua tia? Ela nem do candomblé é, mesmo assim evita conversar sobre religião.

Pedro ficou indignado e deu um tapa forte na mesa onde estava sentado almoçando. Ele perdera a fome. - Na porcaria desse país você é obrigado a ser católico ou evangélico. Merda, até parece que a gente ainda não saiu da idade média. Sim, eu acredito em vários deuses e mato algumas galinhas de vez em quando! Caralho, isso é algum crime? Ninguém liga para a galinha morta no churrascão de domingo ou no mcdonalds, mas já em um ritual sagrado as pessoas simplesmente surtam e de repente passam a considerar a vida da galinha valiosa.

Pisando duro, Pedro foi até o seu quarto terminar de engolir suas frustrações com um celular na mão e um fone nos ouvidos. Nada como um pouco de Death Metal para esquecer dos problemas.

**XXX**

Praia do Forte, Castelo Garcia D'avila. Pedro visitava o ponto turístico por causa de uma excursão escolar. Durante a viagem Pedro tentou conversar com o rapaz a qual ele confessou sua religiosidade, mas acabou descobrindo que havia perdido sua amizade. - Ele nunca foi seu amigo de verdade. - Uma voz se fez presente nos ouvidos do menino mulato, mas ele ignorou, atribuindo a um pensamento corriqueiro.

Os estudantes se espalharam entre o castelo em si e a área anterior, uma construção bela por ser rústica que tinha sala de vídeo, que passava sempre o mesmo documentário contando a história do lugar, uma lanchonete e uma outra sala onde havia ossuários e ferramentas antigas já enferrujadas pela passagem dos séculos. Ao redor das construções muito verde e ar puro.

O tempo foi inclemente com o castelo, as partes de rocha, mais resistentes, perduraram, mas as partes de madeira a maioria cederam. Escadas e pisos de ferro que substituíam o andar de cima derrubado permitiam aos visitantes olharem a bela vista do segundo andar. Em um momento que estava sozinho, uma professora o chamou. - Pedro, você poderia me dar uma ajuda?

\- Claro, professora.

O cérebro do garoto demorou a assimilar o que veio a seguir. As roupas, a pele e a carne da professora eclodiram dando vasão a uma criatura escura, com um olhar avermelhado e aspecto ameaçador. De tão assustado Pedro não conseguiu gritar, o monstro possuidor de assas o agarrou pelos ombros e o levou para bem alto. Por algum motivo ninguém viu o evento fantástico.

\- Me dê o machado! - Gritou o monstro alado que antes era uma professora de dócil temperamento.

Subitamente Pedro recuperou a voz. - Que machado? - Várias coisas rondaram a mente daquele jovem. Um monstro sugador de almas, um demônio... Todos esses pensamentos tinham origem mais nos filmes de terror e nos jogos de RPG que gostava do que em qualquer fé.

\- Largue o garoto! - Para a surpresa de Pedro um segundo professor tinha a habilidade de voar, mas esse pelo menos não precisou se transformar em um monstro. O professor apontou sua mão para a entidade das trevas e dela saiu uma luz cegante. A criatura fugiu e o menino foi resgatado. Sendo levado ao chão pelos braços por seu salvador.

\- O que era aquilo, professor Anselmo?! - Perguntou Pedro elevando o tom devido ao assombro.

\- Uma quiumba. Credo! Xangô deve estar realmente desesperado pelo seu machado ao ponto de pedir ajuda a criaturas tão inferiores.

\- Você voou!

\- Menino, fale baixo. Quer que todo mundo escute?

\- O que diabos é você?

Anselmo deu um sorriso de nervoso, pois não sabia como proceder com aquela conversa e continuar com sua credibilidade. - Sabe aqueles orixás que você e sua mãe prestam oferenda? Bem, não há forma fácil de se dizer isso: eu sou um deles.

\- O quê?!

\- Agora que você já sabe o que eu realmente sou, pode me chamar de Oxaguian.

**XXX**

A descoberta de que o seu professor de história era um orixá nem foi a mais estranha do dia. O pior foi descobrir que sua mãe já sabia. Pedro não voltou à escola depois do passeio escolar, foi trazido para sua casa pessoalmente por Anselmo, ou Oxaguian, em seu corvette 66.

\- Você é filho de Iemanjá. - Disse sua mãe.

\- Sim, isso eu sei desde que rasparam minha cabeça. E daí?

\- Não, você não entendeu. Você não é apenas um humano com as características do orixá na frente da sua cabeça. Você é filho carnal da Rainha do Mar. Ela o pariu.

\- Então você não é minha mãe?

Ao ouvir aquela pergunta a mulher sentiu um aperto no peito. Lágrimas quase rolaram do seu rosto. Ela só conseguiu acenar positivamente com a cabeça.

\- E meu pai, quem é? Outro orixá?

\- Não! - Sua mãe de criação respondeu de uma maneira tão enérgica que o adolescente tremeu. - Seu pai é o seu pai.

O pai de Pedro havia morrido há quatro anos, vitima de um acidente automobilístico. Apesar de estar envolto a uma situação séria, Pedro não conseguiu deixar de pensar naquilo. - Porra, meu pai era tão foda que catou até uma entidade.

\- Se despesca da sua mãe. Tenho que levá-lo a um lugar seguro. - Pedro Jaquison se negou a acompanhar o seu professor, mas ele o advertiu que se continuasse morando naquela casa colocaria a sua vida e a de sua mãe de coração em perigo. - Xangô está puto com sua cara, por algum motivo ele acha que você roubou seu machado. Aquela quiumba foi só uma amostra, coisas muito piores virão.

**XXX**

\- A situação de professor está tão ruim assim? Você não poderia comprar um carro mais novo?

\- Você não sabe de nada, moleque. Esse é um clássico.

Seguindo pela avenida Dom João VI e a Mario Leal Ferreira, professor e aluno chegaram ao Dique do Tororó. Um lago artificial adornado com figuras feitas à ferro dos principais orixás. Os da terra ficavam na área em que os cidadãos se exercitavam em caminhadas e corridas. Os da água ficavam no meio da lagoa, só sendo vistos mais de perto através de canoas. Alguns adeptos inclusive pagavam para usar uma delas para entregar oferendas.

\- O Dique do Tororó é o "lugar seguro"? Até que foi previsível.

\- Não garoto, o lugar seguro não é aqui. - Riu Anselmo só de imaginar a expressão de fascínio do garoto ao se deparar com o lugar onde estavam indo, um pedacinho do Orun na Terra.

Como já era de madrugada, as ruas estavam desertas, ninguém além de Pedro, seu professor orixá e um mendigo bêbado viram a chegada do monstro. Quatro metros de altura, peludo e só tinha um olho enorme na cara. Sua boca ficava no meio da barriga. - Um mapinguari! - Quando Anselmo viu o monstro acelerou o corvette 66, mas os braços fortes da criatura o alcançaram e fizeram o carro capotar. Pedro ficou tonto e um pouco ferido, seu professor ficou em estado pior, perdendo os sentidos.

\- Anda, senhor Anselmo. - Disse Pedro balançando o corpo desacordado do homem. - Oxaguian, você é um orixá! Como pode desmaiar? - O monstro continuou a agredir o carro. Se continuassem ali não duraria muito para que fossem esmagados. - Odoyá, minha mãe. Se a senhora se preocupa com seu filho, a hora de provar é agora.

\- Água. - A voz em sua mente de novo. Dessa vez o adolescente duvidava que ela vinha de sua cabeça e não de uma fonte externa. O menino pediu perdão ao seu professor por abandoná-lo e saiu se arrastando do carro. O mapinguari assim que o viu correndo, se esqueceu de Oxaguian e foi seguir o seu alvo. O monstro quase o pegou, mas no último instante Pedro conseguiu se jogar na água.

O contato com seu elemento curou suas feridas e o deixou com a certeza de que poderia ganhar. Pedro não era bom nadador e até tinha medo de se afogar, mas agora parecia exercer total domínio sobre a água. O adolescente saiu do lago com uma facilidade que ele não achava ser possível. Chamou a atenção do monstro e seguiu o que seu sangue divino lhe dizia. Ele apontou a mão direita para o mapinguari como se ela fosse uma arma e respondendo ao seu comando a água da lagoa se revoltou. Uma tromba d´água se ergueu com fúria e engoliu o monstro. Com mais um movimento de mãos Pedro conseguiu que o mapinguari fosse tragado pela lagoa.

Esgotado, Pedro estava prestes a desmaiar, quando ouviu um aplauso. Era Anselmo. - Não, você não fez isso! Você se fingiu de desmaiado?!

\- Tudo deu certo, não deu? E você precisava dessa lição para aprender a se virar sozinho. Não irei guiá-lo por toda sua vida.

**XXX**

Ao lado do dique, em um canto muito discreto, há um parquinho abandonado que não é usado por ninguém. Gaiolas vazias empoeiradas indicavam que aquele lugar já havia recebido visitas e que pássaros eram criados. Hoje em dia se tornou apenas um esconderijo para drogados alimentarem seus vícios. Anselmo deu um pontapé no pequeno portão de ferro, fazendo com que ele abrisse em um ranger incomodo.

\- Então? - Perguntou Pedro. - É aqui?

\- Não exatamente. - O orixá fez uma mágica que abriu um portal. A grande porta de luz aberta revelava que do outro lado havia uma paisagem cheia de verde e belas casas de madeira. Haviam muitas pessoas também, vestidas das maneiras mais diversas possíveis. Eram homens, mulheres e crianças de toda parte do mundo. Do Brasil aos EUA, África e até mesmo Europa e Japão.

\- Que lugar é esse?

\- Nós estamos no Aiye, o mundo material, esse portal abre uma passagem ao Orun, o mundo espiritual. Não todo ele, só uma parte. Foi criado para refugiar os de sangue divino que se encontram em perigo.

\- Mas são tantos!

\- Você não faz nem ideia. Entre eles há músicos famosos, artistas renomados, grandes empresários e inclusive políticos.

\- Sério? Me diga um.

Anselmo ignorou a pergunta de Pedro e o puxou para dentro do portal, assim que passaram ele se fechou.

Como Oxaguian havia previsto, Pedro ficou besta ao ver aquele mundo que era ao mesmo tempo estranho e familiar a ele. Oferendas eram colocadas em lugares organizados e ninguém sentia receio em passar por perto delas. Mulheres se embelezavam com torsos e homens usavam batas não importando qual era sua origem étnica. Todos pareciam trabalhar e conviver em paz numa versão idealizada de vida interiorana de décadas atrás.

Mas nem tudo naquele pedacinho do Orun era paz e amor, haviam também os treinos físicos e de luta que alguns com aptidão para a tarefa se prontificavam. O que não faltava eram orixás guerreiros e eles assim faziam sua influência.

De tantos jovens que treinavam, uma mulher atraiu seu olhar. Ela era asiática, mas seu corpo era muito voluptuoso, cheio de curvas. Algo que dava para perceber mesmo estando vestida com aquela roupa que mais parecia saído do seriado Xena. - Seu nome é Nakamura. - Disse Oxaguian. - Filha de Ogun. Se quiser tentar a sorte com ela se prepara. A moça é braba. - Assim que o orixá terminou de falar Pedro assistiu à garota desarmar seu adversário e golpeá-lo com a base da espada no nariz fazendo-o sangrar.

**XXX**

\- Esse lugar é lindo, não dá para negar. - Disse Pedro à Oxaguian. - Mas eu não posso ficar aqui para sempre, tenho uma vida lá fora. Isso sem contar com minha mãe, ela deve estar morrendo de saudades.

\- Seja paciente, espere pelo menos quinze dias, até lá tenho certeza de que sua outra mãe irá dar um jeito de acalmar Xangô.

Ao ouvir Oxaguian mencionar a palavra "outra mãe", Pedro entendeu que ele se referia a sua biológica. - Como ela é? Quer dizer, minha mãe orixá?

\- Linda. Daquele tipo de pessoa que costuma ser bem serena, mas que quando perde a calma é melhor os outros saírem do caminho. - Pedro se viu um pouco naquela descrição.

\- Por que ela nunca apareceu para mim, assim como você está fazendo agora?

\- Os orixás podem ter quantos filhos quiserem com os mortais, porém não podem conviver com eles. Uma lei do nosso grande líder Olorun que eu nunca vou compreender. Ainda bem que nunca tive filhos.

A conversa foi interrompida quando Pedro recebeu tapinhas nas costas que deveriam ser cordiais, mas que foram muito fortes para tanto. - Se o novato ficar o dia todo sem fazer nada vai engordar. - Ele beirava os vinte e cinco e era portador de uma disposição irritante. Era atlético, bonito, comunicativo e se gabava por ter muitas namoradas. - Meu nome é Ferreirinha, sou filho do grande Olorun. - Por ser filho do principal orixá, Ferreirinha era detentor dos poderes e das graças de todos os demais. Algo assim não deixava ninguém humilde.

À Pedro foi entregue uma espada de combate, já iria começar a treinar esgrima com uma arma afiada. Para a surpresa até mesmo do garoto, ele se saiu excepcionalmente bem no treino. Ele digladiou com uma guerreira experiente e mesmo assim conseguiu ferir o seu franco. - Desculpa. - Pediu Pedro por não estar acostumado a machucar uma mulher.

\- É, você tem o lado guerreiro de sua mãe. Não se preocupe, com um pouco de axé isso cura.

\- Como assim?

A garota demonstrou a cura pelo axé ao levar Pedro até uma das oferendas. - Consegue sentir? - Perguntou a moça.

\- Sentir o quê?

\- A energia que sai desse prato de barro com farinha amarela, carne de galinha e verduras.

\- Não.

\- Então observe. - A garota pôs as mãos sobre a oferenda e pareceu entrar em um estado de transe, no mesmo instante as comidas no prato feneceram ao ponto de se tornarem pó. Geralmente Pedro se sentiria envergonhado por tocar na barriga de uma menina a qual não era intimo, mas ele tinha que se certificar com mais provas do que seus olhos podiam proporcionar.

\- Você está curada! Como?!

\- Aqui no Orun as energias espirituais são mais radicais do que no Aiye. Nossos poderes também ficam mais afiados. Cuidado, isso tem seu lado bom, mas também pode ser perigoso.

\- Menina, muito obrigado por me mostrar essa magia. Qual o seu nome?

\- Odara, sou filha de Omolu, o que tem poder sob as doenças e as curas.

**XXX**

Dia de São Cosme, uma festividade que era comemorada entre os mortais e os meio mortais. Enquanto o caruru era distribuído e pessoas comiam vorazmente, o portal que ligava o Aiye àquele pedaço do Orun se abriu. O primeiro pensamento da maioria era que se tratava de um mestiço novo, mas estavam enganados. Era um orixá de sangue puro e muito idolatrado. Xangô. E ele estava irritado. - Meu machado! Pedro Jaquison, me devolva!

\- Cansou de mandar seus bichinhos de estimação e resolveu cuidar do assunto como homem? - Provocou Oxaguian, o único orixá puro presente fora o invasor.

\- Você não cansa de ser o cãozinho da Rainha das Águas? - Xangô deu um soco em Oxaguian forte o suficiente para fazer com que fosse arremessado a uma velocidade estupida e destruísse uma casa com seu impacto. - Se ainda estivesse com meu machado eu o cortaria ao meio.

Oxaguian voou em direção ao orixá dos trovões e o puxou para cima, levando aquela batalha para os céus com o intuito de proteger os civis. Socos e chutes foram trocados e os estrondos dos golpes mais pareciam trovões. A batalha entre dois deuses era impressionante de assistir. No meio dela, Xangô deu um soco para baixo que fez com que seu oponente despencasse tal como um foguete. Uma cratera se abriu e a onda de impacto derrubou grande parte dos presentes.

Pedro Jaquison desobedeceu a ordem de seus colegas de sangue mestiço e se aproximou do seu professor abatido. Dessa vez seu desmaio era genuíno.

Xangô desceu do céu e ficou cara a cara com o adolescente. O orixá o pegou pela garganta e repetiu sua ladainha. - Meu machado! - O aperto era forte o suficiente até mesmo para matar alguém agraciado com sangue divino, mas Pedro foi salvo por duas pessoas que ele não esperava. Mesmo sabendo que não tinham chance contra um deus, as duas meninas o golpearam no braço e pelas costas. Nem mesmo um arranhão.

Odara e Nakamura, a primeira se tornou amiga de Pedro e a segunda o admirava por enfrentar um orixá de forma destemida. Xangô riu com a atitude das meninas. - Garoto, você deve ter herdado o sangue doce de sua mãe. Duas de uma vez?

\- Ele não roubou seu machado. - Disse Odara.

\- Então quem foi?

\- E eu sei lá. - Respondeu Pedro. - O machado é seu, a responsabilidade é sua. - A resposta desaforada fez com que Xangô sentisse vontade de esganá-lo novamente, mas antes que tomasse qualquer decisão, Oxaguian acordou e saiu voando de sua cratera. Ele derrubou seu oponente no chão, o imobilizando. A sequência de socos foi tão rápida que impressionou a todos. O grande guerreiro dos trovões ficou mole com tanta porrada e apagou. Quando acordou estava preso em correntes com uma magia forte o suficiente para deter divindades.

\- Isso não vai ficar assim! - Gritou Xangô a ouvidos mudos de dentro de sua cela improvisada.

**XXX**

\- Ele é imortal, não podemos deixá-lo preso para sempre. - Disse Oxaguian. - Infelizmente vamos ter que procurar esse bendito machado.

\- Por onde começamos? - Perguntou Pedro.

A dupla se arrumava para a viagem, quando o adolescente foi abordado pelas duas garotas. - Também iremos. - Era um sonho juvenil se realizando, duas beldades tendo algum interesse, mesmo que não fosse sexual, por ele.

\- Mas essa luta não é de vocês, o acusado sou só eu.

\- Eu decido quais lutas serão minhas ou não, quem disser o contrário quebrarei o braço. - Falou Nakamura, deixando evidente seu sangue de Ogun.

Oxaguian levou o grupo de jovens a outro ponto da cidade que quase ninguém sabia ter um segredo. Na Avenida Sete Portas, perto de um ponto de ônibus que atrás é cercado por consultórios odontológicos, há uma cartomante. Essa cartomante, porém, não é normal.

O trio de adolescentes não ficou nem um pouco impressionado com a decoração, o lugar não parecia ser nem um pouco mágico. Mas essa era a sua graça. A cartomante sentava atrás de uma mesa coberta por um pano vermelho, havia uma cesta com búzios e até uma bola de cristal. Mas tais instrumentos eram só para impressionar os humanos normais, ela não precisava disso para exercer seu poder.

\- Ia Mi Oxorongá, precisamos de sua ajuda. - Ao ouvir o seu nome real, a cartomante subitamente mudou de expressão.

\- O que um orixá e três mestiços desejam saber? O garoto filho das águas é danadinho. Sonha em levar as duas para a cama.

Pedro arregalou os olhos e enrubesceu ao ponto de ser perceptível mesmo com sua pele mulata. Durante alguns segundos ele não ousou se virar para encarar nenhuma das duas. Odara também se sentiu envergonhada. Já Nakamura, que pouco conheceu esse sentimento em sua vida, achou graça da ideia e até já começara a cogitar em uma "brincadeira" à três.

\- O machado de Xangô foi roubado. Queremos recuperá-lo.

\- Para vocês é sempre assim. Basta ter um problema que não conseguem solucionar e veem a mim. Nem se preocupam em queimar um pouco a mufa para resolvê-lo. Eu já vi esse machado sendo roubado e o momento em que ele será devolvido. Do contrário eu não seria uma boa vidente. Vocês encontrarão o machado, mas vivos ou mortos vocês não retornarão dessa jornada os mesmos. Inclusive você, senhor imortal.

\- Só nos diga o nome do ladrão e onde encontrá-lo.

**XXX**

A embarcação era um pouco maior do que uma canoa de porte médio, ela trafegava não em um rio ou no mar, simplesmente voava. Tal acontecimento mágico geralmente só podia acontecer no Orun. Aquele lugar, no entanto, era um pedaço do mundo espiritual que nem mesmo Oxaguian com tantos milênios de existência conhecia. O céu ao redor daquele lugar tinha um tom alaranjado e, para o desespero de todos os quatro, olhando para baixo não dava para enxergar nenhuma menção de chão. Para onde uma queda ali ia dar?

\- Tem certeza de que o ladrão do machado de Xangô está por aqui? - Perguntou Pedro, quase tremendo devido ao seu medo de altura. Nakamura percebeu sua fobia e se enojou com aquilo que achou uma demonstração de fraqueza.

\- As Ia Mi Oxorongá nem sempre são confiáveis, mas nunca mentem em suas previsões. Se uma delas diz que encontraremos o bandido aqui então isso é um fato.

A conversa foi interrompida pela aparição de um verdadeiro exército de criaturas voadoras, mas etéreas do que físicas. Cheiravam a gente morta, o que de fato é o que eram. - Eguns sem luz! - Gritou o orixá. Os espíritos ruins tentavam derrubar os tripulantes da embarcação. Odara afastava os que se aproximavam com feitiços enquanto Nakamura eliminava aqueles que estavam ao alcance de sua espada. Pedro tentou ajudar, mas seu medo de altura o prejudicou, tornando-o só um peso morto na batalha. No fim ele se resumiu a ficar encolhido em um canto, torcendo para que a canoa não virasse.

Oxaguian não deixou a proteção da embarcação, pois não sabia como seus poderes de voo operariam ali. Se os eguns faziam tanta questão de trazer até mesmo ele, um orixá, para fora da canoa, muito provavelmente isso significava que ele não conseguiria voar. Apesar disso Oxaguian era o que mais derrotava eguns, as luzes emanadas de suas mãos afugentavam os espíritos as dezenas.

**XXX**

O destino da viagem era uma casa que se mantinha fixa no céu, algo assim só podia ter sido feito por intermédio de uma magia poderosa. Sem ter o mínimo de zelo, Oxaguian fez questão de aportar a canoa da pior maneira imaginável. O orixá jogou a embarcação contra a parede da casa atravessando-a. Ele não queria ter um pingo de consideração por nada que fosse do bandido que causou todo esse transtorno.

A casa se resumia a um quarto suntuoso com direito a banheiro privativo, televisão de setenta polegadas e uma prateleira cheia de filmes que ainda nem foram filmados. Ser filho de alguém que está acima do tempo e do espaço tinha suas regalias. O que deixou Oxaguian indignado foi o fato da arma de Xangô estar sendo usada como um objeto de decoração qualquer. Isso sem contar com a petulância do ladrão, que descansava seu marasmo deitado em uma cama luxuosa literalmente coçando o saco.

\- Ferreirinha, foi você?! - Gritou o orixá.

Como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, Ferreirinha respondeu com indiferença. - O que vocês fizeram com minha parede? Olorun, meu pai, não vai gostar.

\- Ele não irá gostar é de saber que seu filho é um ladrão! - Frente a acusação, Ferreirinha se levantou e se preparou para uma batalha. Com as duas mãos apontadas para Oxaguian lançou sua magia. O orixá a defendeu com um contra-ataque, os raios místicos se encontraram e uma guerra de poderes teve início. - Você é só um mestiço, garoto. Eu sou uma divindade.

\- Não sou "só um mestiço". Não se esqueça de quem é o meu pai. - Ferreirinha aumentou a potência de sua magia, o que pegou Oxaguian desprevenido. O orixá foi atingido em cheio pela força do ataque e jogado para fora da casa. Como ele havia presumido, a mágica que circulava aquele ambiente impedia seu voo. Oxaguian caiu e sumiu de vista. Os três adolescentes se entreolharam com medo, inclusive Nakamura.

Como era a mais proativa do grupo, Nakamura foi a primeira a tomar uma atitude. Mesmo sabendo que não tinha muita chance, seu sangue guerreiro a impeliu à luta. As várias investidas de sua espada eram defendidas por Ferreirinha com os seus braços nus. Nem uma gota de sangue do semi-orixá foi derramada. Para finalizar, ele deu um tapa com as costas da mão direita na menina tão forte que ela saiu voando, se chocou contra uma parede e perdeu os sentidos.

Em defesa da honra de sua amiga, Odara lançou um feitiço no seu adversário. Ferreirinha ficou com o rosto e os braços cheios de bolhas de pus e pústulas, mas não por muito tempo. Ele se curou da doença lhe passada incrivelmente rápido. - Uma filha de Omolu? Me pergunto como aquele homem todo cheio de cicatrizes consegue paquerar uma mulher. Será que ele vai na tora? - Ferreirinha devolveu a magia usada contra ele. Só que a constituição de Odara não era nem de perto igual a dele. Ela perdeu os sentidos e ficou as portas da morte.

Ele era o último a se manter de pé. Pedro apontava sua espada para Ferreirinha, mas suas mãos tremulas fizeram com que o ladrão achasse graça. - Sendo filho de quem eu sou, assim que contei a Xangô sobre quem deveria saber sobre o roubo do seu machado, ele acreditou sem nem pensar duas vezes. - Ferreirinha apontou para o machado fazendo com que ele voasse magicamente até sua mão. - Agora irei decapitá-lo, entregá-lo como ladrão, e cairei nas graças de mais um orixá.

O machado desceu em Pedro que se apoiou com um joelho no chão e usou sua espada como escudo. Aquela arma simples não deveria durar muito, mas de repente ela se tornou mais nobre e ganhou um tom azulado. - Minha mãe? - Pensou Pedro. Ao mesmo instante, uma água vinda sabe-se lá da onde começou a invadir o quarto. Para a surpresa de Ferreirinha, Pedro estava conseguindo enfrentá-lo de igual para igual com aquela espada. E nisso a água ia subindo.

\- Você é só um semi-orixá qualquer! - Gritou Ferreirinha, não acreditando que estava começando a ser superado.

\- Posso não ser filho do orixá mais poderoso, mas você não deveria ter irritado mainha. - Uma tromba d´água colossal invadiu o quarto atendendo ao comando de Pedro. Com um apontar de sua espada, a água entendeu quem era o inimigo. Ferreirinha, como era detentor dos poderes de todos os orixás, acreditou que poderia controlar aquele turbilhão. Estava enganado, nada é mais violento do que o mar em fúria. A água salgada engolfou o filho de Olorun ao ponto de fazê-lo se afogar. Mas ele não morreu, seu castigo seria outro.

**XXX**

De volta ao pedacinho do Orun situado próximo ao Dique do Tororó. Era estranho para Pedro receber um abraço tão forte e caloroso daquele homem que há poucos dias queria arrancar sua pele. - De agora em diante, do que depender de mim, seus caminhos estarão sempre abertos. - Com seu machado de volta à suas mãos, Xangô parecia um menino grande. O orixá saiu voando e disparou raios e trovões em celebração.

Nem tudo era alegria. Isolada em uma das casas, Odara era mantida em quarentena enquanto rezas eram feitas para salvá-la de sua condição. Deitada em uma esteira em cima de uma cama de folhas, a menina estava muito fraca e seu rosto cheio de cicatrizes. Culpa do feitiço de Ferreirinha. Quando Pedro lembrou-se disso sentiu um ódio daquele rapaz como nunca achou possível sentir por alguém. O garoto chorava pelo estado de sua amiga e por se sentir culpado.

\- Não se entristeça. Pelo menos eu fiquei mais parecida com o meu pai. - Se isso foi dito para ser um consolo não adiantou, pois só fez com que Pedro se sentisse pior.

Mais tarde, no Aiye, mais precisamente no Dique do Tororó, Pedro sentado na grama próximo à aguá apontava sua mão na direção do lago e fazia força. Pegando-o desprevenido Nakamura sentou ao seu lado. - O que está fazendo? - Perguntou a nisei.

\- Todas as vezes que dominei a aguá foi por impulso. Se eu controlasse o meu poder talvez Oxaguian ainda estivesse vivo e Odara não tivesse se ferido daquele jeito.

\- Oxaguian é uma divindade, não morre assim tão fácil. Daqui a pouco ele reaparece. Quanto a Odara, sinto pena dela também. Mas ela é uma guerreira e sabia dos riscos, não foi sua responsabilidade. Esqueça um pouco esse lado mãezona de sua personalidade.

Pedro continuou tentando fazer com que a água se dobrasse a sua vontade, mas por mais que tentasse nada acontecia. Nakamura achava suas tentativas engraçadas. - Deixa isso para lá e vamos dar uma volta. - O sangue do seu pai falava novamente, ela sempre tinha que tomar a iniciativa em tudo. Já Pedro, era o mais devagar para esses assuntos. Numa inversão de papéis, Nakamura estava o cortejando ou, como não podia ser mais direta, facilitando o máximo possível para Pedro tomar uma atitude. Era quase que como, espiritualmente, Pedro fosse a mulher da relação e Nakamura o homem. A noite chegou e mesmo assim se passaram horas até que Pedro largasse a sua passividade e um beijo saísse desse encontro.

\- Porra, Pedro, mas que demora. Bem que me disseram que vocês de Iemanjá são meio moles.

**XXX**

Enquanto isso, na casa do ex-amigo de Pedro:

Depois de ter essa conversa, o garoto não irá saber dizer se ela foi real ou se não passou de um sonho. Nos primeiros dias seguintes o adolescente ficará assustado, mas com pouco tempo irá esquecê-la. Era uma tarde qualquer, sentado na cama de seu quarto ele assistia um filme de super herói onde o galã louro e musculoso usava um martelo para enfrentar seus inimigos enquanto invocava raios e trovões. O longa era uma versão afrescalhada e comercial do mito nórdico Thor.

\- O filme tá bom, menino? - O sujeito se materializou do nada ao seu lado, o garoto olhou para ele com estranheza. - Como havia chegado ali? - Se perguntava. - Será um ladrão? - O menino ficou quieto enquanto o invasor continuava.

\- Já imaginou se o personagem fosse um pouquinho diferente? - O suposto ladrão apontou para a tevê e com uma magia mudou a imagem do herói principal. De europeu nórdico segurando um martelo, se tornou um africano portando um machado. O garoto fez uma oração ao perceber que a figura havia se tornado um orixá.

\- Ah, quer dizer que deus preto do trovão é do mau, já branquelo é do bem. - Ao dizer essas palavras Xangô bateu no ombro do menino e continuou. - Quando seu tempo acabar e você voltar, na sua próxima vida não se preocupe que vou dar um jeito de te deixar bem, mas beeeem branquinho mesmo.

**XXX**

Não era noite, mas o céu estava escuro. Naquele lugar a luz de nenhum sol chegava. O ambiente era rochoso, desértico e a água bem escassa, só sendo encontrada em poças. Ferreirinha sentia fome e no desespero comeu a primeira coisa viva que encontrou pelo caminho, algo próximo a um ratinho. - Há quanto tempo estou aqui? - Perguntou o filho de Olorun. Ele tentou um dos seus poderes, mas nenhuma de suas magias funcionaram. Sem que percebesse, próximo a ele havia alguém assistindo à sua frustração. Uma risada aguda e exagerada o anunciou.

\- Quem é? - Perguntou Ferreirinha.

\- Você sendo filho de quem é, era o que mais deveria saber. Sou o primeiro a receber oferendas. O escravo, aquele que é responsável pela comunicação entre os mundos.

Demonstrando o seu desdém Ferreirinha deu uma cusparada. - Exu.

\- Você pode até não gostar de mim, mas sou o único que conhece os caminhos de entrada e saída de todos os mundos. Só estou aqui para avisá-lo: seu pai decidiu mantê-lo aqui para pagar pelo seu crime.

\- Por quanto tempo tenho que ficar nesse plano?

\- Tempo indeterminado. A conversa foi boa, mas agora tenho outros afazeres. - A figura vestida de preto e vermelho e portadora de uma grande cartola se escondeu atrás de uma pedra e sumiu em seguida.

\- Se pensam que podem me deter aqui, estão muito enganados. - Ferreirinha se concentrou novamente em sua magia, aquele plano foi projetado para inibir qualquer tipo de feitiço, mas subitamente as rochas e o chão começaram a tremer.


	5. Magos Espaciais Movidos a Vapor

Nenhum dos planetas daquele sistema solar era o nosso, apesar disso, todos eles tinham características que remetiam a algum elemento geográfico, cultural ou histórico da nossa Terra. O sol, como em nosso sistema solar, ficava no centro. Porém, ele era circulado por setenta e seis planetas. Os mais próximos da estrela brilhante tinham climas que variavam do desértico ao tropical, enquanto os mais afastados possuíam climas gelados. Todos aqueles mundos tinham atmosfera, gravidade e meio ambiente propícios para a sustentação da vida humana. O movimento de rotação e translação daqueles planetas era extremamente complexo e não alinhado, fazendo com que desde o mais próximo ao mais afastado tivessem dias de mesma duração e uma similar passagem dos anos.

**Lusitânia, trigésimo primeiro planeta depois do sol.**

Afastado de sua casa, mas ainda na propriedade de sua família, Marcos Mignola assistia às caravelas espaciais partirem. O garoto de treze anos se impressionava com aquelas embarcações movidas a vela e a vapor que conseguiam suportar os rigores do espaço e as altas temperaturas das entradas nas atmosferas. Os barcos eram simples, feitos de madeira e prego, o que os tornavam ainda mais impressionantes.

A contemplação de Marcos só teve fim quando mãos femininas, mas não delicadas, cobriram seus olhos. - Jurema? O que faz aqui?

Marcos era um garoto branco de cabelos negros e lisos. Seu nariz era um pouco grande e curvado para baixo, mas nada que prejudicasse a beleza do seu rosto. Sua família era nobre, seu pai era um coronel em sua cidade. Já Jurema era filha da empregada da casa da família Mignola. A garota tinha cabelos castanhos e encaracolados, uma pele cor de canela e olhos agateados. Seu planeta de origem era considerado subdesenvolvido, o décimo depois do sol, o florestal Anhanguera.

O pai de Jurema, um homem branco desconhecido, engravidou sua mãe, Potira, à força. Por esse motivo ela foi expulsa da sua tribo. Não a culpavam por ela ter transado fora do casamento, o que em sua cultura não era considerado uma ofensa. O cacique não gostou foi de ter uma criança mestiça entre eles. Foi dada a Potira a opção de permanecer entre eles se abandonasse Jurema na mata, onde o bebê certamente morreria pela mão do tempo ou de alguma fera. A índia não aceitou a ordem de seu líder e preferiu tentar a sorte em outro planeta.

\- Mãe liberou. Tô sem serviço na lida. Qué brincá?

Apesar de já estar quase na idade de casar, Marcos mantinha alguns hábitos de criança como brincar de pega-pega e esconde-esconde. Porém, a medida que foi envelhecendo o teor dessas brincadeiras foi ficando cada vez mais sexualizado, indo de um roçar de corpos menos inocente à beijos sem língua na boca.

A casa dos Mignola tinha televisão de madeira a válvula, sua imagem preto e branco era nítida, um aparelho de última geração. O garoto pouco a usava, mas certa vez assistiu à um filme escondido dos pais que lhe chamou atenção. Era a história de um garoto bruxo que aprendeu magia em uma escola para feiticeiros.

Marcos pegou um galho do chão, limpou suas folhas e começou a balançar o braço portador da varinha improvisada como um maestro de orquestra. Em um latim inventado ele lançava feitiços de mentirinha.

\- Que tá fazeno, patrãozin? - Perguntou a índia com um olhar atravessado, achando a atitude do garoto ridícula.

\- Magia. Vi num filme.

\- Isso né magia não, bobo.

\- O que você sabe sobre magia?

Jurema virou de costas para Marcos e abaixou o seu vestido revelando boa parte de suas costas. Não foi sua intenção, mas a demonstração sensual de sua pele impressionou o garoto, que nunca viu uma mulher nua ou seminua antes na vida. A índia trazia uma marca nas costas, um desenho do rosto de um monstro ou divindade pagã.

\- Magia tem preço. Paga na carne e inté na arma. - Em tantos anos de convivência, Marcos nunca podia imaginar que Jurema fosse tatuada. Deixando ainda mais claro que ele sabia muito pouco de sua amiga, a índia apontou para uma pedra e fez com que ela levitasse por poucos segundos.

-Patrãozin?! - O primeiro contato com magia fez com que Marcos se assustasse e fugisse. Ele se refugiou no casarão onde morava com seus pais. No quartinho dos fundos, onde havia um altar com imagens sagradas, o menino que nunca foi muito religioso começou a orar de joelhos pela tarde inteira. Um fato que chamou a atenção do seu pai.

\- Eu vi magia. - Disse o menino, quando inquerido o porquê de sua fé repentina.

Preocupado, aja vista que era um homem tradicionalista, o senhor Frederico Mignola pegou nos ombros do filho e perguntou com firmeza. - Onde? Quem é o feiticeiro maldito que circunda nossa casa? Escute, filho. Magia e feitiçaria não são coisas de Deus!

Quase que por reflexo Marcos citava o nome de Jurema, mas a amizade que sentia por ela era maior do que o medo de qualquer punição, seja do seu pai ou divina. - Foi um desses mendigos de estrada. Ele levantou uma pedra sem tocá-la. Provavelmente nunca mais vai voltar.

\- Graças a Deus! Magia corrompe a alma. Ela é ardilosa, consegue fascinar e seduzir como o pior dos vícios! Nunca a utilize! Promete não me dar esse desgosto, promete?

Marcos acenou positivamente com a cabeça de forma exagerada e completou com um sonoro sim. Estava sendo sincero, ao menos naquele instante.

**Britânia, quinquagésimo segundo planeta depois do sol. Dez anos depois.**

Apesar de viver lá há uma década, Marcos ainda não se habituou ao estilo de vida movimentado da capital de Britânia, a cidade de York. Ele sentia saudade de sua cidade de origem, em Lusitânia, a pacata Ouro Verde. Porém, as escolhas que fez o forçaram a deixar seu lar praticamente fugido.

As ruas da cidade eram cheias de casas coloridas e de uma arquitetura primorosa, que as permitiam serem um pouco tortas ou terem a base pequena e o teto largo mantendo-se firmes. O calçamento das ruas era feito de pedras, onde veículos motorizados começavam a substituir as carroças puxadas por cavalos. Os carros, por sua vez, eram pouco diversificados. Mais pareciam charretes com grandes faróis redondos na frente. Extremamente rápidos, aqueles veículos conseguiam atingir a impressionante velocidade de quarenta quilômetros por hora.

As damas de boa família usavam vestidos compridos e andavam com guarda-sol. Os homens da elite davam preferência as roupas em tons escuros e cartolas com canos de diferentes tamanhos. Os pobres, geralmente alienígenas, vestiam roupas de algodão com cores neutras como branco, cinza e marrom claro. Para proteger todos esses cidadãos (principalmente os da primeira classe) a polícia de York tinha a disposição robóticos da linha Sentinela. Colossos cromados mecânicos de três andares que faziam os criminosos tremerem só com sua presença. Eram equipados com várias armas e de suas costas uma fumaça escura e espessa saia do que parecia uma chaminé. Seus membros se movimentavam através de mecanismos baseados em engrenagens de rodas dentadas.

Marcos entrou no prostíbulo Anjo da Luxúria, que era o mais elitizado de York. Porém, ele não veio para desfrutar de seus encantos. As prostitutas, belezas que viam de toda parte do sistema solar, viram aquele homem com curiosidade e algumas até com desejo. - O que um homem com poderes mágicos consegue fazer na cama? - Se perguntavam muitas.

Não só pelos seus poderes, a figura despertava o libido pelo seu porte elegante. A roupa e o chapéu pretos acompanhados por uma gravata vermelha e um lenço da mesma tonalidade guardada no bolso do paletó. As damas da noite que prestaram atenção em suas mãos viram tatuagens que cobriam até os dedos e as falanges. Dessas últimas, todas elas apostavam que tirando a camisa muitos outros desenhos em sua pele seriam revelados.

A cafetina, uma mulher bela que beirava os cinquenta anos de idade, levou Marcos até onde ele era necessário. Ao chegar na porta do quarto a mulher foi enfática.

\- Descrição é essencial nesse trabalho, feiticeiro. O senhor Benedict Radcliff é um politico importante. A comunidade tradicionalista de Britânia, boa parte de sua base eleitoral, não pode saber que ele frequenta minha casa de prazeres.

\- Todo moralista tem seus podres, senhora Elisabeth. Só uma coisinha, feiticeiro é um nome pejorativo. Preferimos ser chamados de magos ou conjuradores.

\- Foda-se. Se você resolver esse meu problema eu te chamo até de Jesus Cristo. Mudando de assunto, seu sotaque, você é alienígena, certo? De Hispano?

\- Lusitânia.

O casal estava deitado na cama, a mulher em baixo e o homem em cima, um cobertor grosso cobria os corpos de ambos. Marcos começou a removê-lo, mas a mulher protestou em lágrimas devido à vergonha. - Calma, garota. Pense em mim como um curandeiro.

Quando o casal foi revelado em sua condição, Marcos se impressionou. Algum mago havia os amaldiçoado. Quando transaram seus órgãos sexuais se fundiram. Os amantes se transformaram em uma versão bizarra de irmãos siameses.

\- Calma, apesar de assustadora, essa é uma maldição simples e fácil de quebrar. - Marcos pôs a palma da mão direita por sobre o casal, fechou os olhos e invocou sua magia. Os enamorados sentiram um choque suportável e em seguida veio a felicidade. Estavam separados.

Marcos Mignola foi pago pela cafetina por seu serviço com uma sacola de couro cheia de moedas de ouro, uma forma de pagamento bem primitiva, coisa de planeta considerado selvagem. Ele se desagradou e deixou isso evidente em sua expressão facial. Mas dinheiro era dinheiro.

\- Quando quiser passar a noite com uma das minhas meninas te darei um desconto.

\- Agradeço a gentileza, senhora, mas sou casado.

Elisabeth riu enquanto mordiscava uma unha. - A maioria da minha clientela também é.

Sem nem se preocupar em se cobrir, ainda nu, Benedict foi apertar a mão de seu salvador. - Talvez eu precise de um homem talentoso como você na minha equipe. Você daria um excelente segurança. Mas, claro, não um qualquer, um especial, com privilégios especiais.

O dia começou bem, com o pagamento farto combinado a um trabalho fácil, algo raro. Porém, no meio do caminho até sua casa, assim que saiu do bonde, Marcos foi recepcionado por um ovo podre lançado por arruaceiros em um carro em disparada. - Escória! - Eram carecas vestidos de branco e com uma cruz bordada no peito do uniforme, os auto intitulados Inquisidores. Um grupo urbano averso a alienígenas, magos, seres sapientes não humanos, deficientes físicos, idosos, invertidos sexuais, humanistas, feministas e tantos outros grupos sociais que chegava a ser difícil enumerá-los.

Chegando em casa, sua esposa o esperava. Jurema nem perguntou a Marcos qual era o motivo do fedor de azedo em sua roupa, podia imaginar, e começou a despi-lo. Iria colocá-la para lavar. Sem sua camisa, Marcos revelou desenhos que cobriam ambos os braços, sem deixar nenhum centímetro de pele em branco. Suas tatuagens faziam referências não só ao povo anhanguera, mas também a entidades de vários outras culturas, algumas até esquecidas.

\- Você tentou apagar para que eu não visse, mas deu para notar que picharam a fachada da nossa casa de novo. O que foi que escreveram dessa vez?

Jurema demorou a responder por receio da reação negativa que seu marido pudesse ter. - "Os feiticeiros não herdarão o reino dos céus". - Após uma breve pausa ela continuou, elevando o tom de voz. - Amor, eu já te disse. Vamos deixar esses planetas de concreto e vapor. Vamos para Anhanguera, lá a magia é forte e corre livre com a natureza das matas. Não há preconceitos, dinheiro, classes sociais e se quisermos teremos até a liberdade de viver sem roupa. Os anhanguera construíram um Paraíso real, não um imaginário comandado por um deus branco maniqueísta.

\- Não me vejo vivendo pelado em um planeta de selvagens.

\- Somos "selvagens" por que andamos nus?! Pois lembre-se que ninguém nasce vestido e que é com uma "selvagem" que você aquece sua cama há dez anos. Ter tecnologia avançada não os tornam civilizados. Nós sabemos respeitar o corpo alheio não importando como ele se apresente. Já vocês são um bando de estupradores que procuram um pretexto para agir e culpar a vítima.

A índia saiu da casa pela janela se transformando em uma ave prateada duas vezes maior do que uma águia. Infelizmente para Marcos, ele não voava e nem tinha a habilidade de se transformar em animais, voadores ou não. A única coisa que lhe restou fazer foi recolher as roupas da esposa que acabaram jogadas no chão.

**XXX**

Parlamento Ministerial de York, local onde os políticos mais influentes de Britânia discutiam sobre o destino de trilhões de habitantes, desse planeta e das colônias. A construção lembrava um templo greco-romano, com suas pilastras redondas e referências subliminares a entidades pagãs. Naquele momento uma votação estava em andamento, ela versava sobre os direitos das minorias. Na frente da construção, dois Sentinelas ficaram a postos além de um grupo considerável da força policial. Uma faixa amarela frágil demarcava até onde o público era permitido se aproximar.

Os manifestantes, alienígenas em sua maioria, portavam cartazes ou se expressavam aos berros. Um deles estava munido com um cartaz com fotos ampliadas em sépia de crianças pobres vindas dos planetas Acaçá e Pérsia. - Os planetas ricos exploram os pobres! Sua sociedade foi construída com o sangue e suor alienígena! - Um outro manifestante furou o bloqueio e tirou de suas vestes uma pistola de madeira, similar as nossas do século XIX, só que com potencial de disparar lasers letais. Assim que um policial o avistou, outros dois foram avisados e o imobilizaram pelas costas. Por fim, o terrorista foi atirado sem o menor zelo em um camburão.

Do lado de dentro do ministério, os políticos se sentiam seguros e confortáveis. Bebiam champanhe e tinham a disposição uma mesa retangular e comprida com um suntuoso banquete. Haviam vários seguranças fazendo a guarnição na área interna, não eram policiais, eram considerados mais capacitados. Entre eles estava Marcos Mignola, que fora contratado por Benedict. A pedido do seu contratante, Marcos usava luvas para esconder suas tatuagens. Devido a sua posição politica tradicionalista, se fosse visto confabulando com magos sua candidatura poderia ser prejudicada.

Marcos tentava esquecer a briga com Jurema, que ainda não havia voltado para casa, e se concentrar no trabalho. Mas era difícil. As vezes ter uma esposa de espírito tão livre dava dor de cabeça, achava.

Do lado de fora, com sua pistola laser, sem motivo aparente, um policial começou a atirar nos seus colegas que, sem opção, revidaram os disparos.

\- Os magos devem ser registrados, pois o cidadão comum tem o direito de saber até onde vão suas habilidades. Os que se recusarem serão detidos como terroristas e... - Benedict palestrava no salão em frente a câmeras movidas a manivela, quando Marcos interrompeu seu discurso para avisá-lo da crise com a boca praticamente colada ao seu ouvido. Os demais seguranças fizeram um círculo em torno do político, as gravações foram interrompidas e começaram a deixar o Parlamento.

Pelos corredores, os seguranças escoltavam Benedict até uma saída secreta, mas alguma coisa deu errado. Um dos homens contratados para proteger o politico sacou sua pistola e tentou alvejá-lo, mas foi detido por Marcos que nem precisou usar magia para tanto. - O que está acontecendo? - Perguntou o politico.

\- O terrorista parece ser um mago telepata. - Os demais seguranças, quatro ao todo, se voltaram contra o homem que deveriam proteger. Com socos, chutes e entortar de braços foram nocauteados. Marcos pensou que o perigo havia passado, mas antes que se desse conta, Benedict pegou a pistola laser de um segurança desacordado e pôs seu cano na boca. O mago foi rápido e com uma magia fez com que a arma se desmantelasse.

\- Traidor, ajudando o inimigo! Tem tanta vergonha de sua gente que esconde suas marcas de mago? - Um vento cortante com precisão cirúrgica rasgou as mangas da camisa de Marcos e suas luvas, revelando os desenhos arcanos escondidos.

O terrorista se mostrou em toda sua glória, um homem que fazia questão de usar uma roupa sem mangas e com a gola aberta até quase a cintura. Deixando em evidência várias tatuagens. Pele pálida, seu corpo era extremamente musculoso para alguém que beirava os sessenta e sua barba espessa e negra era grande e bifurcada. Além dele ser careca e de ter desenhos no topo da cabeça.

As partículas elétricas do ambiente foram atraídas pelos dedos de Mignola. O mago juntou as mãos ao lado do ventre formando uma concha. Ele formou uma bola elétrica com sua força de vontade e a disparou como um foguete contra o seu adversário. Por sua vez, este parou o feitiço com apenas uma das mãos.

\- Medíocre! - O mago terrorista usou seus poderes mentais para invadir a cabeça de Marcos. Sob seu ataque, Mignola sentiu uma dor de cabeça similar a quando bebemos algo bem gelado muito depressa, só que infinitamente maior. Suas memórias fluíam de seu subconsciente para o do inimigo.

O que o vilão não contava era que ao invadir a mente do mago que desprezava a sua também seria exposta. - Skald, do planeta Valhala, veja se isso é medíocre. - Com um joelho no chão devido ao último golpe sofrido, Marcos apontou a palma da sua mão direita para a janela e improvisou. Respondendo ao seu feitiço, um Sentinela golpeou o terrorista com um colossal punho de ferro. O braço atravessou paredes e destruiu boa parte da área leste do Parlamento.

Marcos não sentia mais a presença do Skald, mas como também não sentiu sua morte, ele duvidava que o mago assassino não voltaria um outro dia para terminar o serviço. - Será que se teleportou? - Se perguntou Mignola, seu rival parecia poderoso o suficiente para realizar esse tipo de feitiço.

Benedict estava agora seguro. Sabendo que poderia ser taxado de cúmplice só por ter poderes mágicos, Marcos resolveu deixar o local. Ao chegar em casa, encontrou uma esposa preocupada com sua ausência. Ela ficou ainda mais alarmada ao vê-lo naquele estado. - Oi, amor. - Disse Marcos com um sorriso sem graça antes de cair no chão.

**XXX**

O cabaré Anjo da Luxúria não era utilizado apenas para aplacar os desejos da carne, mas também para acobertar conversas clandestinas de clientes que eram importantes e ricos o suficiente para bancá-las. Benedict não podia correr o risco de ser visto com um mago, já que a identidade de Marcos se tornou publica após a luta com Skald. Benedict ficou em uma situação delicada diante de seus eleitores depois que Marcos, que era sabidamente seu segurança, foi avistado com suas tatuagens místicas expostas ao sair do Parlamento.

A conversa acontecia na adega, onde vários barris de vinho eram guardados. O luxo do prostíbulo era esquecido ali. Ao prestar atenção nos barulhinhos sutis do comodo dava para ouvir o chiar de ratos. Os dois estavam sentados em bancos de madeira diante de uma mesa com topo circular.

\- Você me criou problemas, meus apoiadores tradicionalistas ficaram revoltados ao saber que empreguei um mago. Tive que me esmerar para convencê-los de que fui enganado. Sinto muito, mas creio que você não poderá mais me assessorar. Está aqui seu pagamento. - O politico passou para a mão de Marcos papéis de títulos públicos, algo mais valioso do que moedas de ouro. O mago pegou seu pagamento e o guardou no bolso interno do paletó.

\- Sem a minha ajuda você morrerá.

\- É uma ameaça?

\- Desculpe, formulei mal as palavras. Skald, o conjurador que quer a sua cabeça, ainda está vivo. Entrei em sua mente, ele foi o responsável por sua maldição sexual e quer matá-lo por causa de seu plano de governo em relação aos magos e alienígenas. Seus seguranças mundanos não dão nem pro cheiro, ele os controlou como bonecos. Pelos deuses, acho até que eu não sou páreo para ele. Só consegui afugentá-lo. De qualquer forma sou sua melhor opção.

Marcos falou de modo automático, não ligando para a expressão. Mas a menção de sua crença em múltiplas divindades deixou Benedict incomodado. - Mas você não pode ser visto ao meu lado, sinto muito.

Marcos passou a mão direita no próprio rosto e como resultado ele mudou, se tornando bem diferente do que era antes. Ao presenciar tal cena, Benedict deu um pulo para trás, derrubando a cadeira e quase caindo.

\- Meu rosto não mudou, você que está vendo-o diferente. Desde que eu evite superfícies reflexivas e não seja filmado estaremos bem. E, senhor Benedict, não se preocupe, fui contratado para protegê-lo e é isso que vou fazer. Mas por que desse ódio por alienígenas e magos em seus discursos?

Benedict respirou fundo e em seguida foi sincero de um jeito que não poderia ao ser filmado em rede planetária. - Meus projetos de governo não refletem minha visão de mundo. Só faço isso por que tenho que seguir a cartilha do partido. É duro dizer isso, mas politica se joga desse jeito.

**XXX**

\- O Diabo veio ao nosso planeta em caravelas espaciais. Foram os alienígenas que trouxeram seus magos, suas religiões pagãs e seus invertidos sexuais para o nosso até então mundo puro.

Afastado do centro de York, em um grande galpão pertencente a uma famosa empresa cujo dono secretamente apoiava o movimento, um exército de duzentos Inquisidores se reunia. Seu líder discursava em cima de um palanque de madeira improvisado. Estava pronto para morrer por sua causa, trajado de branco e com o rosto pintado para a guerra. Usava uma maquiagem com base branca e raiada de preto. Essa tradição de se pintar para a batalha, que ele repetia sem raciocinar, foi trazida para Britânia pelos povos ditos selvagens que ele tanto odiava. Mas vá tentar explicar isso a ele.

\- Nossos amigos ricos nos armaram com potentes armas. - O líder Inquisidor trajava uma mochila que parecia um cilindro cromado e portava um mosquete diferente, com vários canos de disparo. Em uma demonstração de poderio, o homem acionou sua mochila e fez com que uma força mecânica ativasse o vapor que o propeliu para o ar. Todos aplaudiram ao vê-lo voar.

\- Deus salve o grande inquisidor Albert Gold! - Gritaram os duzentos seguidores carecas em uníssono.

\- Semana passada dois magos atentaram contra a vida de um amigo tradicionalista. Não vamos deixar isso acontecer novamente! Não temos seus poderes satânicos, mas estamos em maior número e somos apoiados pela Providência Divina. Vamos proteger a pureza do verdadeiro povo britânico!

\- Yeeeaaahh!

**XXX**

Nada como uma noite de amor para resolver as pendencias de um casal. Após dividirem prazeres, Marcos deixou sua esposa deitada em sua cama enquanto pensava em sua vida sentado na beirada. Ambos ainda estavam nus. Ele pensava que Jurema dormia. Estava enganado.

\- O que te preocupa, paixão? - Perguntou Jurema, deitada de bruços e balançando o corpo. Aquela visão era quase que um convite. Porém, nem se Marcos estivesse despreocupado conseguiria atender ao pedido de sua esposa. Para esse tipo de coisa um homem precisa de mais descanso do que uma mulher. Sem gastar os minutos seguintes com sexo, ele desabafou com Jurema sobre o seu último trabalho.

\- Está protegendo um tradicionalista preconceituoso?! Feito o seu pai que te expulsou de casa e esse povo que vive pichando nossa casa?!

\- Eu preciso do dinheiro que ele me paga. Com esse último serviço a gente pode... Bem, eu queria guardar isso como surpresa. Mas com o que tenho ganhado acho que dá para bancar duas passagens de caravela espacial para outro planeta.

Jurema ficou ajoelhada na cama de supetão. Seus olhos brilharam de expectativa. - E vamos para onde?

Com um semblante pensativo caricato, Marcos respondeu. - Não sei, talvez para um planeta bem selvagem. Anhanguera, conhece?

A índia pulou no pescoço de seu marido, derrubando-o no chão e cobriu-o de beijos.

**XXX**

As votações que foram interrompidas continuaram duas semanas depois, mas não no Parlamento. Em um lugar não publicado em ofício, no salão de um hotel. Os discursos e os resultados não seriam televisionados, outra medida de segurança para evitar a revelação do local da votação. O único meio que registrava o evento era o rádio.

Não havia Sentinelas parados na frente do hotel, o que levantaria suspeitas, mas três deles ficaram circulando o bairro. A força policial estava reforçada, porém, não concentrada, tentando assim manter o ar de normalidade. Os cidadãos mais alheios, a maioria, não sentiram a diferença. Mas sempre havia aqueles mais atentos.

Diante de radiojornalistas, Benedict expressava novamente o seu discurso de registro obrigatório dos magos e maior controle na imigração espacial. Marcos estava ao seu lado, fazendo sua segurança com um rosto falso.

Enquanto isso, os Inquisidores se aproximavam. Graças ao aliado influente que possuíam, eles sabiam onde era o local da votação e seguiram até lá. Voando em suas mochilas a vapor e com seus mosquetes lasers em punho, eles por onde passaram eliminaram qualquer pessoa que julgaram como sendo inferiores (praticamente todo mundo).

Normalmente a polícia não daria muita importância à morte de pessoas de classes inferiores, mas desta vez a situação se tornou tão alarmante que foram obrigados a intervir. Um Sentinela com suas grandes mãos derrubou alguns deles. Mas até mesmo o gigante considerado invencível veio a baixo devido à concentração de disparos em sua cabeça.

Marcos estava sentindo um suor frio bem mundano quando de repente notou que todos, com sua exceção, ficaram imóveis. As máquinas ainda estavam operando, o que revelava que o salão não foi atingido por uma magia temporal. As pessoas foram que tiveram seus centros nervosos manipulados. Marcos ficou aliviado, se seu inimigo fosse capaz de parar o tempo isso significaria que ele seria detentor de uma magia quase divina.

Skald adentrou o salão sem alarde, abrindo as grandes portas duplas de carvalho calmamente. - Eu gostaria de treiná-lo. Em nosso último encontro você demonstrou ter valor. Pena que o desperdice sendo o cãozinho desse orc.

\- O que pretende fazer? Vai matar todos aqueles contrários à magia em York? Por que não continuar o serviço em toda a Britânia ou no sistema solar?

\- Não preciso matar todos eles, só os cabeças.

Os dois magos já começavam a arquitetar investidas para o confronto que viria quando foram interrompidos por uma explosão que não fora provocada por nenhum dos dois. Nem um pouco sutis, os Inquisidores entraram no hotel destruindo paredes e causando mortes, inclusive entre pessoas que apoiariam sua causa.

Gold, o líder dos carecas, apontou para o mago valhaliano e ordenou que o alvejassem. O vilão não reconheceu Marcos como feiticeiro devido ao seu disfarce. Cumprindo com seu dever, Mignola foi até Benedict e o derrubou no chão. Sua intenção era protegê-lo com seu corpo. Uma tarefa difícil, pois em meio ao tiroteio o homem se mantinha rijo como pedra.

\- O filho do demônio fez isso com ele? - Automaticamente Marcos protegeu seu rosto com o braço. Só então entendeu que o Inquisidor estava preocupado com Benedict, um politico a qual apoiava. O homem não atacaria Marcos enquanto ele estivesse disfarçado. Para o homem de branco ele era só um segurança ou até mesmo um colega ideológico.

\- Por favor, tire esse bom homem daqui. - Pediu Marcos, além de continuar dando enfase na farsa, repetindo um dos dizeres de seu pai. - Que a espada da retidão moral recaia sobre os impios!

O Inquisidor pôs a mão direita fechada sobre seu peito e em seguida abraçou Benedict. O politico foi carregado pela abertura criada pela explosão e levado para um lugar que Marcos esperava que fosse seguro. Enquanto isso, Skald lutava contra a multidão de religiosos fanáticos sozinho. Com suas mãos poderosas, ele conseguia esmagar crânios como se fossem frutas podres. Os tiros não penetravam sua pele grossa, mas o machucavam e se perdurasse o ataque ele não resistiria. Marcos ficou tentado a abandonar o valhaliano a própria sorte, mas era honesto demais para isso. Removeu a magia que disfarçava sua identidade e a usou para criar uma bola elétrica realmente poderosa. Três Inquisidores encontraram seu fim.

\- Milagre! O traidor quer ajudar a sua gente.

\- Não há "nossa gente". A vida é mais complexa do que esse seu mundinho de herói e bandido. Os deuses ensinam que...

\- Menos conversa, garoto. Quero ver do que sua magia é feita.

Enquanto Marcos eletrocutava ou explodia os cilindros a vapor dos inimigos, Skald era mais brutal, matava-os com os punhos ou invadindo suas mentes e forçando-os ao suicídio. Dezenas morreram, mas eles pareciam um enxame e eram fervorosos o suficiente para avançar mesmo sabendo que morreriam. Gold, como qualquer líder de grupo radical, só atacava na vanguarda de início, logo ia para a retaguarda. Devido a quantidade de mortos ele já se preocupava que seus homens não iriam dar conta.

Chegou um momento em que a dupla começou a cansar, Gold então teve um vislumbre de vitória, mas ela durou pouco. Uma ave prateada atacou os Inquisidores com seu bico, matando-os como se fosse uma navalha extremamente cortante. O animal mágico fez questão de deixar apenas um com vida, pois o identificou como líder. Ela aterrissou no salão e assumiu sua forma natural, era Jurema. O mais rápido que pôde, Marcos tirou seu paletó e cobriu o corpo nu da sua esposa.

\- Como sabia que eu estava aqui? - Perguntou Marcos.

\- Eu segui os Inquisidores, supus que iriam até você. Ah, e esse aqui voava na frente, comandando a matança de vários inocentes. A morte para ele é pouco.

\- Monstros! Crias do Diabo. Podem me matar, mas muitos outros irmãos se erguerão! - Gold teve sua mochila arrancada, assim como sua arma. Para piorar sua perna direita estava quebrada em dois lugares. Mais indefeso impossível. Skald invadiu sua mente e ficou a par dos seus desejos e de vários detalhes de sua operação, como, por exemplo, quem era o homem rico que bancava todo aquele armamento. Esse o valhaliano se vingaria depois.

\- A senhora acha que a morte para ele é um castigo leve? Concordo. Li sua mente, ele deseja pureza. Posso deixá-lo realmente puro. Só preciso de uma ajudinha. - Jurema e Marcos cederam sua magia para Skald. Sob o seu comando, o casal ajudou o valhaliano a preparar uma maldição.

Cor de pele ou de cabelo não fazem de uma criatura, humana ou não, geneticamente pura. Qualquer etnia em qualquer mundo ou universo foi formada pela combinação de muitas outras pregressas. Skald removeu toda a informação no DNA de Gold que surgiu de mutação ou de combinação étnica. Marcos chegou a sentir pena do pobre diabo, ele fora reduzido a uma ameba unicelular de mais ou menos um metro.

\- Se tivéssemos sidos criados para sermos geneticamente puros não seriamos sexuados. - Disse Skald para Gold em desforra, mesmo o líder Inquisidor não podendo mais entendê-lo. - Seriamos como você. Que a partir de agora irá se reproduzir por bipartição.

Gold já começava a se reproduzir assexuadamente, se dividindo em dois, um processo que se mostrou particularmente asqueroso. A cena deixou Marcos enjoado e ele teve que se virar de costas para não vomitar.

**Setor Nordeste do Sistema Solar**

A embarcação singrava o espaço. Na popa da caravela espacial, Marcos Mignola apoiava seus cotovelos na lateral. Essa era a segunda viagem extraplanetária que fazia e o fascínio perdurava. As estrelas pareciam tão próximas que davam a impressão de que podiam ser agarradas com a mão. O mago tentou fazer isso com uma delas, mas, claro, não conseguiu.

Missão cumprida. Marcos recebeu seu pagamento com bônus após colocar Skald diante de Benedict e fazer com que negociassem pacificamente. O valhaliano deixou de ser um assassino politico e Benedict ganhou culhões para mudar de partido e encarar uma candidatura não tradicionalista, mas que infelizmente receberia menos apoio.

Mãos femininas, mas não delicadas, cobriram seus olhos. - Jurema! - Ao se virar para sua esposa, Marcos a encontrou com um traje que ele achava no mínimo inadequado. Ele exibia quase toda a pele, só escondendo parcamente as zonas erógenas. - Sua louca! O que está fazendo pelada fora do nosso quarto?

\- "Pelada"?! Caso não tenha percebido, estou vestindo um biquíni, última moda no refinado planeta Gália.

\- Esse tal de biquíni pode te deixar sensual agora, mas espere só até amanhã. Não é boa ideia usar algo de couro tão apertado junto à pele, ainda mais aí embaixo. Você vai acabar tendo assadura e me dando trabalho.

Jurema olhou para o seu marido entortando a boca. - Puxa, amor, mas você sabe como arruinar uma tentativa de apimentar um casamento.

A embarcação apesar de ter saído de Britânia tinha muita gente de planetas distintos, logo a seminudez da índia não foi vista com estranheza e muito menos reprovação. Apesar de um ou outro tripulante ter disfarçado um olhar de desejo, sendo que nem todos eram homens.

Com o tempo a discussão foi esquecida e o casal começou a se abraçar, trocando beijos e caricias felizes da vida. Até que algo no oceano espacial chamou a atenção de toda tripulação. Os olhares convergiram para além da parte de trás da caravela. Uma quantidade incontável de embarcações espaciais portando a cruz em suas velas se aproximava.

\- O que é isso, Marcos? - Perguntou Jurema assustada.

\- Se lembra das últimas palavras do Inquisidor? "Muitos outros irmãos se erguerão". Acho que o nojento não estava iludido.

\- O sistema solar está em guerra! - Disse um velho com dentes amarelados e falhados ao se intrometer na conversa do casal. - Vários impérios querem tomar posse das setenta e seis nações planetárias.

Com uma expressão chorosa Jurema perguntou. - Meus deuses! E Anhanguera?

\- Não há planeta neutro, todos de alguma forma estão envolvidos.

Vendo seu sonho de vida pacata ruir, Jurema tapou seus olhos em lágrimas e se ajoelhou no chão de madeira da caravela. Para acalentá-la, seu marido a abraçou por trás e a beijou no topo de sua cabeça. - Calma, querida. Vamos encontrar um bom cantinho para viver. Temos um sistema solar inteiro para nos escondermos daqueles que só sabem odiar.


	6. Bi-Han e Kuai Liang

\- Ele é puro? - Perguntou o cego.

\- Não. O encontrei nos braços de sua mãe humana morta. Ela morreu congelada, não aguentou a temperatura do próprio filho. - Respondeu um pupilo, que oferecia a criança ao seu mestre com o joelho esquerdo colado ao chão em sinal mais de submissão do que de respeito. O recém nascido mesmo diante de tantas faces alienígenas não demonstrava medo ou vontade de chorar.

O mestre pegou o bebê no braço sem demonstrar carinho, ele o via não como uma criança que precisava de cuidado, mas como uma arma a ser moldada para suas guerras particulares. O mestre não tinha olhos para ver, eram vendados por um lenço. Até mesmo para os seus homens, que eram acostumados ao sobrenatural, ele transmitia uma aura sinistra. Seu manto negro que lembrava algo sacerdotal era adornado por um lenço azul que cobria os ombros e descia quase até o pé. Azul, a cor do seu clã.

\- Eu pedi por um puro, não foi?

\- Os cryomancers estão à beira da extinção desde que Shao Kahn dominou seu reino. Encontrar esse mestiço custou dois anos da minha vida.

De costas para o ninja que trouxe o rebento, o mestre fez um alerta que soou em tom de ameaça. - Cyrax, é bom que esse menino valha a pena ou você pagará pelo fracasso dele com sua vida.

Cyrax era um associado aos Lin Kuei atípico. Enquanto os outros eram em sua maioria de origem asiática, principalmente chinesa, ele era jamaicano. De pele bem escura e cabelo à moda dread. Como qualquer um com características físicas e culturais diferentes, o ninja sofreu preconceito. Seus treinos eram mais puxados do que o dos demais, pois muitos queriam vê-lo fora do clã. Porém, a ação dos puristas só o tornaram mais forte. Para demarcar que era melhor do que seus colegas, Cyrax teve a rebeldia de trajar o amarelo ao invés do azul. Algo que o mestre não repreendeu. Desde que Cyrax fosse eficiente, principalmente na arte de matar, ele podia vestir a cor que desejasse.

Por sofrer com uma repulsa similar, no seu caso por ser malaio, Sektor se aproximou de Cyrax e ambos se tornaram amigos, praticamente irmãos. Seguindo o exemplo de Cyrax, Sektor decidiu se rebelar usando a cor vermelha.

Doze anos se passaram.

O templo Lin Kuei era considerado avançado na época em que foi edificado, mas para olhares modernos ele era extremamente rústico. Com paredes de pedra das montanhas e suportes de madeira, o local foi projetado para ser prático. Não possuía nenhum entalhe de embelezamento tão comuns em templos religiosos orientais. O único símbolo enaltecido era a marca do clã. Um triângulo intercortado por um shuriken estilizado.

Em uma arena de luta, um garoto de cabelo raspado e que já apresentava definição nos braços, lutava contra três ninjas que tinham o dobro de sua idade. Era para ser um treino, mas parecia um espancamento. O garoto tentava acertar um adversário com uma voadora, mas outro vinha por trás, o pegava pelos ombros e em seguida arremessava suas costas com brutalidade no chão. Um soco frustrado do menino recebeu a devolutiva de uma porrada que o fez cuspir sangue. Seu olho esquerdo já não abria de tão inchado.

Irritado, o menino apelou para a única vantagem que tinha. Um dos seus oponentes já preparava um ataque, quando o jovem criou uma bola azulada com suas mãos e a arremessou nele. Fez-se então uma estátua de gelo que se espatifou e cobriu a arena deixando-a molhada. Imediatamente os outros dois ninjas se afastaram.

Cyrax olhou para o aprendiz com orgulho, ele e o mestre Lin Kuei assistiam à batalha em um ponto elevado que não permitia aos competidores vê-los. O semblante do mestre foi de preocupação, Cyrax não entendeu o porquê. - Se Bi-Han só depender de seus poderes ele não servirá para mim. Olha só a bagunça que fez. Um ninja poderoso não basta, ele precisa ser antes de tudo furtivo. - Após um longo minuto de silêncio, o mestre mudou abruptamente de assunto. - O garoto já escolheu o seu novo nome?

\- Ele quer ser chamado de Sub-Zero.

\- Sinto falta dos antigos aprendizes, eles ao menos tinham noção de ridículo.

Alguns dias se passaram até que Cyrax chamou seu pupilo para uma conversa privada. - Você tem potencial, mas quando usa seus poderes mais parece um oni desgovernado.

\- O que quer dizer, mestre? - Perguntou Bi-Han que já estava quase que totalmente recuperado da surra que levara. Seu metabolismo cryomancer herdado do pai era muito bom.

\- Você precisa usar os seus poderes com mais criatividade e isso é uma coisa que não tenho como ensiná-lo.

Cyrax apresentou ao seu pupilo uma situação, um templo similar ao dos Lin Kuei só que pertencente à um clã rival, os Tengu. O símbolo deles lembrava a garra de uma águia, sua cor era o laranja. - Um ninja desse clã desrespeitou o nosso mestre, sua missão é matá-lo. - O pequeno Bi-Han sinalizou positivamente com a cabeça enquanto via a foto do seu alvo que Cyrax lhe mostrava. - Se você aparecer congelando tudo o que encontrar pela frente não irá passar nem pela entrada. Eles têm trezentos ninjas, um contingente maior até que o nosso. Você pode ter sangue cryomancer, mas ainda é mortal. - Naquela mesma noite, Bi-Han viajou rumo à sua missão. Sem falar isso com ninguém, para não demonstrar fraqueza, Cyrax ficou preocupado com a vida.

A necessidade fez com que Bi-Han descobrisse habilidades que não sabia possuir. Para enganar os guardas da entrada, o pequeno ninja se cobriu com gelo se tornando um boneco de neve. Como a região era gelada, a neve do ambiente se confundia com o seu corpo e ele se tornou invisível. Assim que os guardas se distraíram, Bi-Han largou seu esconderijo e correu porta à dentro. Tal truque agora não mais funcionaria. Pois o interior do templo, assim como o dos Lin Kuei, era pedra e madeira.

Enquanto tentava localizar a sua vítima, Bi-Han se impressionava com o fato de como a organização daquele lugar lhe era familiar. Tirando o fato de usarem o laranja ao invés do azul não havia muitas diferenças. Os mais jovens também eram submetidos à lutas desiguais, os treinos beiravam o impossível, havia uma hierarquia rigorosa cujo desrespeito podia resultar em morte...

\- Se somos tão iguais por que brigamos?

\- Por poder, garoto. - Bi-Han acreditou ter sido descoberto. Porém, o homem que apareceu para ele não se assemelhava em nada com um Tengu. Sua roupa era carregada de preto e sua pele pálida chegava a ser sinistra. Careca, seus olhos possuíam sombras negras e nas ombreiras e nos antebraços do seu uniforme haviam espetos grandes como facas.

\- Você não tem medo de se machucar nessa roupa?

O homem pálido riu da pergunta do garoto, que julgou inocente. - Você é um dos lutadores mais poderosos do planeta, mas lá no fundo ainda é só um menino. E não, eu não me machucaria com minha própria roupa. Eu seria um feiticeiro bem estúpido se fizesse isso.

\- Se você não é um Tengu o que quer de mim?

\- Complete sua tarefa, depois conversaremos. - O feiticeiro sumiu em uma fumaça verde. Ignorando sua passagem estranha, Bi-Han voltou sua mente em terminar a missão.

Com seus pés pequenos, Bi-Han conseguia se equilibrar nas estruturas mais altas e passear pelo templo por cima, longe da vista de todos. Como Cyrax o advertira certa vez, um ninja deve dar preferência a lugares escuros e evitar pontos de luminosidade. Como era noite, o garoto podia andar mais livremente. Em certas passagens a estrutura do local não tinha continuidade. Com seu poder, Bi-Han nessas ocasiões construía pontes de gelo e andava sobre elas com o cuidado redobrado para não escorregar e cair.

Depois de uma hora procurando, Bi-Han avistou o seu alvo, que dormia em seus aposentos. O homem era músculo puro. Um pré-adolescente não podia com ele a menos que estivesse armado. Bi-Han ficou ao seu lado na cama e tentou algo inédito. Ele congelou as vias respiratórias do seu alvo, impedindo os pulmões de funcionarem. Uma morte silenciosa, demorada e bastante dolorosa.

O outro invasor do templo se felicitou com o sucesso do garoto. O feiticeiro tinha planos para Bi-Han. - Agora, não. - Disse o bruxo mais para si do que para o garoto, que nem sabia de sua presença. - Daqui há alguns anos voltaremos a nos encontrar.

O tempo se passou, aos vinte e cinco anos Bi-Han se tornou um homem tão temido em seu próprio clã que seus colegas abaixavam a vista ao passar por ele. Os únicos que não o temiam eram o mestre supremo e Cyrax. O garoto magro se tornou um homem com músculos definidos e ombros largos. Qualquer um interessado no sexo masculino o acharia atraente, porém, sexo não era uma das suas prioridades. Bi-Han, ou Sub-Zero como desejou ser chamado, só se preocupava com os assuntos dos Lin Kuei. Naquela manhã o mestre havia convocado-o para uma reunião em seus aposentos.

Sub-Zero tomou um susto, sentimento a qual não estava acostumado, ao ver quem acompanhava o seu mestre na sala. O mestre estava em seu trono enquanto o seu convidado portava-se ao seu lado, de pé. Bi-Han reconheceu o feiticeiro pálido daquela noite. Não envelhecera um dia mesmo depois da passagem de mais de uma década. - Sub-Zero, esse é o nosso novo contratante. Quan-Chi.

\- Aponte o alvo e eu mato. - Sub-Zero aderiu ao azul do seu clã, porém seu uniforme era estilizado, tinha um tom mais vivido. Para um ninja isso era contraproducente já que chamava mais atenção do que uma cor mais sóbria. Porém, Bi-Han se achava muito capaz para ser influenciado por esse tipo de detalhe.

\- Shirai Ryu. - Disse Quan-Chi.

\- Mas esse clã já não foi massacrado? Li isso nos registros.

\- O Shirai Ryu é simbolizado por um escorpião, como o animal que os representa eles são uma praga. Há um sobrevivente. - Disse o mestre. - Se deixarmos o clã irá crescer novamente. É do interesse do nosso cliente e do nosso que você elimine Hanzo Hasashi e sua família. - O feiticeiro disse ao assassino onde ele poderia encontrar o seu alvo e este o saldou e a seu mestre com um gesto conhecido por praticantes de artes marciais. Coluna um pouco inclinada para frente e punho fechado sendo agarrado pela outra mão junto ao peito.

Bi-Han se tornou tão confiante que passou a negligenciar a furtividade. Durante sua maioridade ele nunca encontrou ninguém a sua altura, o que o tornou negligente. A casa onde Hanzo se escondia mais parecia uma cabana perdida na floresta. Provavelmente ele vivia da caça e da pesca, atividades que não rendiam muito dinheiro.

O ninja entrou na casa estranhando o fato dela já estar aberta. Foi então que o sentimento que costumava não o afligir o atingiu pela segunda vez no mesmo dia. Hanzo e toda a sua família já estavam mortos. Isso por si só não o incomodaria, porém todos eles estavam cobertos com uma camada de gelo. Bi-Han sabia reconhecer gelo sobrenatural, ele viveu boa parte de sua vida conjurando-o. - Mas eu sou o único!

Bi-Han negligenciou a furtividade, seu inimigo não. O raio congelante o atingiu pelas costas. Pela primeira vez ele sentiu como era a dor de ser congelado. O jato de água fria se solidificando a medida que invadia sua pele como lâminas. Ele só não morreu devido ao seu sangue cryomancer. Bi-Han destruiu a camada de gelo que o aprisionava com sua força de vontade e se voltou ao seu inimigo. Ele usava um uniforme Lin Kuei muito semelhante ao de Bi-Han, só mudando alguns detalhes.

\- Quem é você?! - Perguntou Bi-Han, incomodado por se deparar com o que parecia ser uma cópia sua.

\- O clã só precisa de um cryomancer. Vou me apresentar, pois quero que vá ao mundo dos mortos sabendo quem o matou. Sou Kuai Liang.

\- Me matar?! Você é só um moleque atrevido! - Enquanto Bi-Han tinha vinte e cinco anos, Kuai Liang tinha dezessete incompletos. Eles achavam que dividirem o mesmo poder era só coincidência. O que não sabiam é que eram filhos do mesmo pai. Fato que o mestre Lin Kuei estava ciente. Seus olhos que não viam podiam enxergar a distância. De longe, no conforto de seu trono, ele podia ver o desenrolar da luta dos irmãos.

\- Muito bom, Sektor. Cheguei a pensar que só Cyrax sabia cumprir ordens.

\- Esse cryomancer que visitou nosso mundo, seja lá quem ele for, parece gostar de nossas mulheres.

\- Você está sugerindo que ele gerou mais filhos?

\- Soube de uma menina de quatro anos que quase foi espancada até a morte por pensarem ser um espírito ruim. Pelo que ouvi falar dos meus contatos ela tem cabelos prateados e pode congelar as coisas.

\- O que está esperando?! Atrás dela! - Sektor fez uma saudação e partiu rumo à garota de cabelos prateados.

Enquanto isso, na casa do finado Hanzo, os dois ninjas azuis trocavam socos. Apesar da diferença de idade, a habilidade de ambos era emparelhada. Cada soco era respondido com um bloqueio, cada chute com um desvio. No meio da batalha, Kuai Liang invocou seu poder para criar uma espada de gelo. Bi-Han sentiu raiva e inveja. Ele nunca havia pensado em usar seu poder daquela maneira. Kuai Liang tentou acertar o pescoço do seu oponente, mas esse era muito rápido. As investidas seguintes miravam o torso e os braços, mas também não deram certo. Após poucos minutos a magia que mantinha a espada sólida cedeu e a arma liquefez. - Magia não dura para sempre, moleque. Gasta energia. Esse seu truque é um erro, uma bobagem.

\- Fica quieto, vovô. - Bi-Han preparou sua magia, mas por saber que ela seria ineficaz se usada diretamente contra o seu oponente, ele mirou o chão. Como em uma comédia pastelão, o piso escorregadio fez com que Kuai Liang despencasse ao ponto de ficar alguns segundos no ar com as pernas para cima. Com a guarda do adversário totalmente aberta, foi fácil para Bi-Han pisar em seu peito. Costelas se quebraram e o ninja adolescente perdeu toda a sua força de luta. Bi-Han já estava se preparando para finalizá-lo, mas antes removeu sua máscara. O rosto de Kuai Liang era parecido demais com o seu próprio para ignorar.

\- Kuai Liang, certo? Já que você se apresentou acho justo que eu faça o mesmo. - Após remover a própria máscara ele continuou. - Eu sou Bi-Han, irmão.

\- "Irmão"?!

\- É muita coincidência sermos tão parecidos e compartilharmos o mesmo poder, não acha? Sempre soube que o Lin Kuei era manipulador, mas não imaginava o quanto.

\- Minha mãe não me falou de nenhum irmão. - Disse Kuai Liang ainda desconfiado.

\- Estúpido! Você conheceu o seu pai por acaso?! - Sinalizando com uma expressão facial, Kuai Liang passou a dar crédito ao recém descoberto irmão.

\- E quem é nosso pai então?

\- Está disposto a investigar?

Ninjas não são treinados para serem detetives, mas seguir uma trilha de gelo cuja origem é considerada misteriosa pelos nativos não é algo que demandava muito raciocínio. Quanto mais próximos do seu alvo, mais Bi-Han se preocupava. Ele conseguia sentir a qualidade do gelo sobrenatural que seu suposto pai produzia. A magia dele era muito superior a dos dois ninjas. - Tomara que não tenhamos que enfrentá-lo. - Pensou Bi-Han. Seu tempo de arrogância havia passado.

\- Foi um demônio da neve! Juro que é verdade, mas ninguém acredita. Ele tomou minhas três filhas à força.

Kuai Liang perguntou ao idoso. - Como era esse demônio da neve?

\- Seu toque era tão gelado que quase matou minhas meninas! Por que os deuses o enviaram à minha casa? Eu os desrespeitei sem perceber?

Após se afastarem da casa do velho, mas ainda no vilarejo, os dois irmãos conversaram. - Não entendo. - Disse Bi-Han. - Por que um cryomancer sairia por aí estuprando garotas?

\- Por ser um tarado?

\- Isso não combina com um cryomancer. Ao menos não pelo que eu li nos registros do clã. Os membros dessa raça são frios não só fisicamente, mas também emocionalmente. Não fazem nada que não seja premeditado ou calculado. - Kuai Liang olhou para o irmão e riu embaixo da máscara. Dos dois ele considerava que essa característica quem herdara do pai fora Bi-Han. - Não há nada racional no estupro.

A resposta que veio à mente de Kuai Liang surpreendeu até mesmo à ele. - Os cryomancers estão em extinção! Ele quer salvar a espécie!

\- Mas que maneira estúpida de se fazer isso!

\- Você mesmo disse, eles são pura razão. Não estão nem aí para delicadeza ou sofrimento alheio.

Ainda em seu trono, o mestre acompanhava os jovens mentalmente. Ele ficou frustrado com o desfecho da luta dos irmãos e não ver morte. Porém, o rumo que a dupla decidiu seguir o deixou animado. Quan Chi estava ao seu lado e através do que o mestre supremo lhe dizia ele ficava a par de tudo. - Eles se uniram à procura do pai.

\- Vão morrer. Um cryomancer puro é demais para eles.

\- Poder não é tudo, feiticeiro. Se eles se mostrarem valiosos terminarei o dia com dois Sub-Zeros ao invés de um. É, até que esse nome não é tão ruim.

Após a conversa com o velho cujo as filhas foram violentadas, não foi difícil encontrar o tal "demônio da neve". Facilitava o fato de sua roupa não ser nem discreta. Prateada com detalhes azuis brilhantes como neon e um sobretudo preto. Apesar de ter vindo de outro mundo, sua fisionomia se assemelhava à asiática e, por incrível que pareça, sua pele era um pouco bronzeada. Distraído, ele não percebeu o jato de gelo até atingi-lo. De qualquer forma o golpe não serviu nem para molhá-lo.

\- Tarado, lute com quem possa revidar. - Disse Kuai Liang.

\- Vocês são meus filhos! Reconheço meu sangue em qualquer lugar. Eu os presenteei com a vida. Estão irritados com o quê?

Enquanto Kuai Liang apostou na magia, Bi-Han atacou com chutes e socos na esperança de que seu pai fosse poderoso com magia, mas ruim em um combate físico. Estava enganado. O homem bloqueava todas as suas investidas e aquelas que não conseguia bloquear não faziam nele efeito significativo.

\- Essa luta é sem sentido. Somos iguais.

\- Não, não somos. - Disse Kuai Liang que tentou um chute circular alto na intenção de acertar a cabeça do pai. O cryomancer desviou inclinando o corpo para trás e contra-atacou fazendo de sua mão lâmina. Kuai Liang foi acertado no olho direito e por pouco não perdeu a visão dele. Apesar de não provocar tal estrago, o golpe o marcou com uma cicatriz.

Tentando dar suporte ao seu irmão, Bi-Han pegou o braço direito do seu pai e tentou congelá-lo. Assim que pôs em prática sua ideia ele percebeu o quanto ela era estúpida. O gelo ao invés de obedecê-lo se voltou contra ele e Bi-Han ficou com o braço dormente. Em seguida o ninja recebeu um chute no estômago que o fez voar longe e acertar uma árvore com as costas.

\- Nós eramos milhões, agora somos apenas poucas dezenas. - Disse o pai da dupla. - Não podemos nos deveríamos nos matar. Mas se preferem assim. - O "demônio de gelo" começou a invocar uma bola de energia similar a usada pelos dois Sub-Zeros, porém essa era muito mais agressiva. Se lançada não iria atingir apenas um alvo ou dois, mas sim uma área considerável. Bi-Han tinha que pensar rápido se não quisesse morrer. Aquele tipo de congelamento seria demais até mesmo para ele e seu irmão suportarem.

\- Kuai Liang, faça aquela bobagem. - A luta sincronizou suas mentes, Kuai Liang entendeu o que Bi-Han quis dizer mesmo ele não tendo sido claro. O Sub-Zero caçula invocou sua espada de gelo enquanto seu irmão mais velho congelou o chão e fez dele pista de patinação para impulsionar uma rasteira exagerada. Apesar de poderoso, sem o apoio dos pés, o "demônio de gelo" tombou de frente indo em direção à espada de Kuai Liang. A arma congelada acertou a cabeça do adversário em cheio, separando-a do seu corpo e arremessando-a para longe. Enquanto ainda estava no ar, Bi-Han lançou um raio na cabeça congelando-a. O som de vidro quebrado anunciou a morte definitiva do cryomancer.

\- Brutalidade! - Comentou Kuai Liang.

O adestramento psicológico desde a mais tenra idade faz com que até mesmo os mais poderosos se curvem aos desejos dos menos capazes. Ajoelhados e sem ousar olhá-lo de frente, Bi-Han e Kuai Liang saudavam o mestre Lin-Kuei. Mesmo eles sendo capazes de tomar o clã para si facilmente.

\- Bi-Han, você participará de um torneio de artes marciais para defender nossa honra.

\- Mas, mestre, essas disputas não são frívolas? - Perguntou Bi-Han.

\- Não essa. O mundo está uma bagunça, chegou a hora dos humanos saírem do comando e darem a vez para mãos mais capazes.

\- E enquanto a mim? Participarei desse torneio também? - Indagou Kuai Liang.

\- Só é permitido um lutador por clã. Para você tenho outro plano. - O mestre supremo deixou Bi-Han de lado por um momento enquanto levou Kuai Liang até um outro aposento do templo. O quarto foi adornado para receber uma criança, um cuidado estranho ali. Cheio de brinquedos e bichinhos de pelúcia fofos. A maioria deles, porém, já estragados pelo gelo. Sentadinha no meio do quarto, uma menina rechonchuda de quatro anos brincava criando cristais de gelo e os fazendo voar pelo quarto.

\- Ela é uma...?

\- É.

\- Minha irmã?

\- Não, ela é pura. Vê os seus cabelos prateados? Seu pai tarado não foi o único de sua espécie a se refugiar nesse mundo. Onde foram parar os pais da criança, no entanto, é um mistério. Podem inclusive estarem por aí procurando sua cria.

\- Duvido. - Disse Kuai Liang motivado pelo que aprendeu a respeito da empatia cryomancer. Sobre a garota, o que mais o surpreendia era que brincando ela conseguia produzir mais frio do que ele, seu irmão e seu pai juntos. - Ela tem nome?

\- Não que eu saiba.

\- Não a ofenda batizando-a com um nome humano. Ela precisa de um nome a sua altura, de uma verdadeira deusa do gelo. Frost.

\- Apesar de poderosa, como qualquer guerreiro(a), ela precisará de um mestre.

\- Ficarei honrado.


End file.
